Querido Diario
by Conii.Cullen
Summary: Querido diario... ese puede ser el comienzo normal, en un diario normal de una chica normal. Pero en la vida de los Cullens nada es normal, y mucho menos cuando los sucesos del dia a dia son relatados por Alice Cullen.
1. Nadie Le dice No a Alice Cullen

Querido Diario:

Hoy el día ha estado regular… No hay tiendas abiertas por un carnaval de la Edad Media que habrá en la noche, pero bueno es un ¡carnaval! Ya estoy planeando como ir vestida; estoy segura que nadie tendrá mejor vestido que yo… Obvio nadie lo tendrá soy la única con sentido de la moda en este lugar. Y también me encargare de los disfraces de la familia incluida Bella que aunque sus sentidos han mejorado al parecer el sentido de la moda se le quedó estancado, aunque no se si la aburrida quiere ir… si no quiere tendré que sacarla a la fuerza nadie me dice no.

Espero que a mi Jassy le gusten las mayas porque eso es lo que queda con la camisa que tendrá que usar, Edward con tal y no le haga un berrinche se pondrá hasta un disfraz de brócoli. Carlisle no ira ni Esme al parecer creen que esas cosas son para jóvenes pero creo que es para quedarse solos los dos ya que podrían pasar hasta por hermanos nuestros.

Y Emmett, hay mi querido hermano el oso con solo que le diga que resalta sus músculos se las pondrá corriendo o lo amenazare con botarle su colección de muñecas o como les dice el figuras de acción.

¡A Rose y Bella le tengo los vestidos más preciosos que podrían imaginar los de la Edad Media! Bueno los más preciosos después del mío, por supuesto.

Bueno te dejo un rato, tengo que ir a mostrarles a todos los disfraces que yo su hermosa hermanita les daré para que vayan en la noche al carnaval.

¡Querido Diario He regresado!

¡No puedo creer como puedo tener unos hermanos tan mal agradecidos! Ni mi Jass me apoyó no puedo creer que eso haya pasado. ¡Pero los convencí! No ibas a creer que me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados cuando me había costado tanto conseguir esos disfraces perfectos.

Te contare como fue todo…

-Hermanos lindos, les tengo una sorpresa – dije con mi voz cantarina mientras entraba a la sala donde estaban viendo o mejor dicho fingiendo ver un partido de baseball.

-¡No, no y NO!- Dijo Edward.

Tonto psíquico entrometido en las mentes de los demás.

-¿De que nos perdimos? – preguntó Emmett molesto por no saber a que se refería Edward.

-Pues, a la estup… - Comenzó Edward

- ¡A la estupenda idea mía de ir al carnaval hoy en la noche! – interrumpí. No dejaría que el pesimismo de mi hermano arruinara a los demás. - ¡Ya hasta les traje unos lindos disfraces para que vayamos! ¿No les parece fantástico?

-Claro… que no – dijeron los cinco al unísono. ¿Cómo me podían traicionar de esa forma a mi? ¡La que los he vestido con las mejores tendencias de la moda! La que he mantenido el nombre de la familia Cullen en los altos cuando de vestir se trataba.

- Jass, mi querido y amado Jass, dime que tu no estas del lado oscuro. ¡Dímelo! – grite con la mejor cara de perrito que podía hacer.

-Ahh… Alice… Yo… Bueno, es que… Lo siento Alice. – me dijo y bajo la mirada.

- Ok. Ya entendí no quieren ir. Pues lo siento porque yo ya decidí que iremos todos. Cueste lo que cueste dentro de dos horas los quiero a todos listos con sus disfraces o… - quede viéndolos a todos a los ojos para darle un poco mas de suspenso al momento.

- ¿O si no que? – pregunto Rose. Como siempre desafiante, aparte de nuestro buen gusto y siempre vernos bien, no teníamos nada más en común.

- Ok si quieren llegar a esos extremos… ¿Acaso se olvidan de la fiesta loca que tuvimos hace dos semanas, cuando Carlisle y Esme se fueron de viaje? Pues digamos que tengo ciertas fotos algo comprometedoras de todos ustedes… – respondí con un tono de maldad bajo aquella dulce voz que use. – Ya me imagino la felicidad de ellos al ver a Emmett encima de la mesa haciendo un striptease y Rose no te olvides que dejaste caer el jarrón favorito de Esme. Edward, el hijo prodigio jugando con Jasper a pasarse de un lado a otro el refrigerador. Y tú Bella bueno… tú no hiciste nada pero dudo que quieras quedarte sola en la casa hoy en la noche.

- Bueno… quedarme un rato en la cas… - Bella empezó a decir. Me sorprendía cuan aburrida podía ser Bella.

- ¡No! Ni lo pienses si los demás sufriremos tú también. – dijo decidido Emmett que al parecer verse descubierto sobre su hermosa actuación en aquella fiesta no le hizo gracia alguna.

- Cierto, lo siento cariño pero en esto estamos todos metidos. – dijo Edward. Me sorprendió que Edward reaccionara así en vez de intentar salvar a Bella, cuando todos sabían que ese era el punto débil de ella.

- ¡Edward Cullen, olvídate de que aceptare tu regalo de aniversario de bodas! – grito Bella desesperada al ver que ya no tenia escapatoria.

-Bueno, familia aquí están sus trajes. – dije mientras le lanzaba a cada uno las bolsas que protegía los maravillosos trajes.

Vi como cada uno fue abriendo los cierres de las bolsas. Creí haber visto emoción en todos pero… me confundí.

-¡Alice con esto pareceré una niñita! No, no usaré estas cosas – grito Edward mientras sacaba las mallas color olivo que combinaban perfectamente con el traje que le había diseñado.

- Pero hermano, esas mallas resaltaran tus músculos. – respondí. Esperaba que la técnica que hubiera usado en Emmett funcione en Edward.

- ¿Quien me crees Emmett? – dijo incrédulo por mientras veía mi sonrisa. ¡Oh rayos! No funcionó, bueno, técnica numero dos: Amenaza.

- Ya me arte de que no aprecien el maravilloso trabajo que hice por ustedes. Les guste o no los quiero en dos horas aquí abajo listos para ir al carnaval. – Grite con la mayor furia que pude fingir subía a mi habitación. – ¡DOS HORAS! –

Bueno Mi Querido Diario. Mañana te contare sobre como nos fue en el carnaval, debo irme para poder alistarme. La Princesa Alice no puede ir mal vestida o sin maquillaje. Claro que no.

* * *

**Antes ke todo gracias a Mi geme *--* ke me ha ayudado muuuchooo con mi fic :P ii ademas a Nessie ii Ari ke lo han leido n.n **

**Bueno este es mi primer fic :D Ehm... xD pues soii fan de esta vampira me encanta su modo de ser!!! XD espero que les guste ii dejen reviews ke me haran muy feliz :) ademas asi podre subir mas rapido los capis n.n OCUPO INSPIRACION jajajaja Bueno :P Los quiero ii gracias por leer...**

**Atte: _CONII CULLEN_**

**Ia tengo el 2o capi solo estoi esperando a ver ke tal me, va a ver si lo subo :P**


	2. Los Back Strit Que?

**_II_**

**_Chicos porfa ayuden con sus reviews *-* me gusta saber ke la gente lee mi fic xD gracias a los que_**

**_han dejado reviews, y con el tema de añadir mas a Bella y Edward. Lo intentare! Solo que xD me distraigo mucho_**

**_con alice :D Gracias por leer n.n espero ke les guste este capi :P a mi me gusto_**

* * *

Querido Diario:

No se exactamente como definir la noche de hoy. A Emmett, a Rose y obviamente a mi nos encantó, Edward, Bella y Jasper la detestaron. No se porque esos dos aburridos y mi Jassy no se dedicaron a disfrutar la noche.

Te contare como fue:

-¿Ya llegamos? – preguntó Emmett por décima vez.

- NO. – respondimos los cinco.

- ¿Y ahora… ya llegamos? –

- Ya te dijimos que no, amor – dijo Rose. A veces me pregunto si Rosalie es esposa de Emmett o la mamá.

- No hemos llegado Emmett. Cierra el pico. – dijo Edward. Aun encuentro injusto que el pueda leer nuestras mentes.

- ¡Pero si yo no dije nada! –

-Pero lo pensaste. – dijo Edward con una de esas sonrisas presumidas que siempre cargaba.

Después de haber viajado veinte minutos en silencio excepto por las pequeñas charlas de Emmett y Jasper sobre una apuesta que habían echo la noche pasada, llegamos a nuestro destino, el parque de Forks.

Me sorprendió ver que bien decorado estaba el parque. Tenía unas replicas de castillos, luces colgando por todas partes, unos carruajes, una alfombra roja por la cual había que caminar para entrar y un gran escenario en el centro. Si, muy bien decorado, aunque yo lo hubiera podido hacer mejor, le hacían falta detalles como unos cuantos pétalos en el aire para darle un efecto romántico y unas fuentes gigantes en todo alrededor… Ah el próximo año me nominare para ser parte de los que organizan este carnaval.

-Dudo que acepten duendes controladores con sonrisas macabras. – dijo Edward por mientras me observaba.

-Deja de meterte en mi mente.- dije por mientras le daba un empujón. –Además no soy un duende, los duendes no son lindos.

Hubiéramos continuado discutiendo si no es porque ya todos habían entrado y se nos unieron a la conversación.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos?- pregunto Bella por mientras miraba todo el parque. Oh Bella, Bella, me sorprende que sin imaginación eres…

-Pues yo diría que andar por todo el lugar hasta que pase algo interesante…- dijo mi Jasper.

- Pues ahorita mis queridos invitados tendremos el concurso de grupos artísticos el primer grupo de la noche es la Familia Cullen. – dijo un hombre gordo que estaba en el escenario.

-¿Qué? – dijimos todos al mismo tiempo.

- ¡Y cantaran la canción Everybody de los Back Street Boys! – concluyo el animador del evento.

- ¿Los back strit que? – murmuró Emmett mientras nos empujaban hacia el gran escenario.

- Jajajaja! ¿Les gusto mi sorpresa Cullens?- dijo Jacob por mientras pasaba a nuestro lado. El perro había sido, no me molestaba que nos hubiera inscrito pero esa canción nunca me gusto; además no es mi tipo de canción. Pero sea como sea lo teníamos que hacer bien. No podíamos hacer el ridículo ante todo Forks.

- Un fuerte aplauso para ellos. – concluyo el hombre gordo.

- ¿Y ahora que hacemos? – Edward murmuro cuando ya estábamos todos en el centro de atención.

Ya era muy tarde como para saber que hacer, el ritmo de la canción ya estaba empezando…

-Ebribodi… yeaah… - empezó Emmett.

- ¿Qué rayos estas cantando? – susurro Jasper por mientras tomaba el micrófono.

-¡Vamos Forks, demuéstrenme que también pueden cantar con nosotros!- animo Alice por mientras saltaba de un lado del escenario al otro.

- Roc yor bodi… yeaah… - siguió Emmett mientras intentaba hacer que Rosalie bailará.

Rosalie al ver que no iba a cantar, empezó a bailar; obviamente eso causo que todos los chicos que estaban en el público se volvieran como locos. No me sorprendió ver a Seth y a Quil aullando.

Edward, Bella y Jasper aprovecharon ese momento para saltar del escenario y poder escapar. Pero no lo lograron, la multitud los empezó a cargar y los hicieron subir de nuevo al escenario.

-Me rindo. – suspiro Edward mientras daba una vuelta que hasta yo podría decir que se veía sexi, al segundo de que el empezara a hacer eso vi la reacción de las chicas como se ponían a gritar como locas y una hasta la vi empezando a quitarse la camisa. Igual hubo reacción de parte de los chicos, que empezaron a ver con recelo a Edward y a abrazar fuertemente a la chica que estuvieran acompañando.

Jasper al parecer no se rendía ya que lo vi como bajaba por la parte de atrás del escenario. Creo que fue peor que se haya separado del grupo ya que una chica lo agarro del brazo y lo llevo al público, que empezó a manosearlo todo. Hubiera luchado para que no tocaran a mi Jassy pero para mi sorpresa, las emociones de las chicas lo afectaron demasiado, haciendo que subiera al escenario y le robara el micrófono a Emmett.

-Evribodi yeaaah… roc yor bodi yeaah… bac strit bois al rait.- cantaba efusivamente mientras se desprendía de su camisa.

-¡¡Jasper!! ¡Sos mi alfa y omega! – escuche que alguien gritaba desde el publico, cuando voltee a ver quien era me sorprendió ver a Leah Clearwater lanzándole la camisa a Jasper. No quería ni imaginar cuanto alcohol había bebido esa chica.

-¿Qué hay de mi? ¿Estuve cantando para ustedes todo este rato para que este pelo de escoba me robara el protagónico?- grito Emmett por mientras se sentaba en el suelo del escenario.

Oh oh.. Creo que esa idea de mi hermano no fue muy buena en ese momento nueve chicas se subieron al escenario y se lo llevaron a saber donde. Rose ni pareció darse cuenta estaba demasiado concentrada en firmarles autógrafos a Seth y a Quil además de no se cuantos chicos mas que la rodeaban. Hombres hombres… Bueno en este caso caería decir, hombres y licántropos.

Después de dos horas de seguir cantando canciones populares, el señor gordo regreso al escenario diciendo que nuestro acto tenía que terminar porque quedaban cuatro grupos más. Todos nos bajamos rápidamente… todos menos uno.

-Se que cuando me muera, se que vas a llorar… Llorar y llorar! Pero sigo siendo el rey. – cantaba Jasper aferrándose al micrófono como si fuera su vida. No se como se podía saber esas rancheras.

-¿Qué demonios le pasa? – pregunto Bella mientras veía a Jasper abalanzarse sobre el público ya sin camisa y sin pantalones porque en la canción anterior se los había quitado.

- Bella, no te das cuenta del fuerte olor a alcohol y cerveza que se siente en todo este parque. La mayoría andan borrachos y creo que Jasper fue muy afectado por eso.- dijo Edward mientras intentaba buscar a mi Jassy entre la multitud.

-¿Cómo están mis vampiros favoritos?- grito Jasper por mientras venia con Rose y Emmett.

- Cállate. – murmuro Rose por mientras le daba un codazo a mi Jass.

- Mejor vámonos o Jasper terminara tirado en cualquier lugar.- dijo Emmett mientras miraba enojado al ladrón de su protagónico.

-Déjenlo tirado conmigo, yo lo cuido.- escuchamos aullar a Leah mientras Seth y Jacob se la llevaban cargada.

-Cállate hermana, luego si desaparece ese vampiro nos acusaran de secuestro.- escuche al pequeño Seth por mientras se iban.

De regreso fue un viaje corto, al parecer Edward estaba algo emocionado con la velocidad y nos entretuvimos contándole a Jasper todo lo que hizo esa noche.

-Ah, por cierto estos son los teléfonos de las chicas que quedaste en llamar, y esta es la camisa de Leah.- dijo Edward mientras se las tiraba a la cara.

-Oh… vaya. Creo que talvez no debería dejar a esas chicas esperand… -

-Nada de eso Jasper Hale, mucho soporte viendo como coqueteabas con todas esas chicas, además como te desnudabas ante todos. Como me pudiste hacer eso.- interrumpi con el tono mas melancolico que pude haber usado. No iba a permitir que MI Jasper tuviera una cita con alguna de esas, eran humanas cierto pero si Edward se enamoro de Bella pues no dejaría a Jasper caer en la tentación. – ¿O acaso me dejaras, acaso ya no me amas?

Como te digo Diario consigo todo lo que quiero. Al momento después de decir eso Jasper lanzo la libreta llena de números telefónicos y la camisa de esa perra… bueno loba y me abrazo fuertemente.

-Solo amo a alguien, y es a ti. – me susurro dulcemente mientras sus brazos me presionaban fuerte contra su pecho.

-Ya pues dejen eso para después, cada quien tiene sus asuntos y no anda mostrándolos a todo mundo.- dijo Emmett con una cara de asco.

-Claro que si, al menos tu los muestras. No paras de pensar en todo lo que haces con Rose durante días así que mejor cállate. – nos defendió Edward, como amo a mi hermano… Bueno casi siempre.

-¡Pero si siguen vomitare!

-Cállate Emmett. – dijimos todos mientras bajábamos del auto.

Bueno diario eso fue todo por hoy, ya son las tres de la mañana y creo que debo dormir un poco. Jaja a quien quiero engañar, ¿acaso los vampiros duermen? Lo dudo mucho

* * *

**El proximo capi traera drama... mucho drama xD se ke les gustara :P Gracias por leer n.n**

**Atte: Conii Cullen**


	3. Alice, me tienes arto

**_El capi de hoy es corto xD pero actualize re rapido ö habra una sorpresa _**

**_Ok normalmente los otros dos capis han sido graciosos pero hoy les traigo un poco_**

**_mas de drama e.e wuhu xDDD _**

**_Espero que lo disfruten y por cierto DIOOOSS ESTABA RE FELIZ CON LOS REVIEWS KE ME LLEGARON_**

**_ESTABA QUE SALTABA XD bueno en realidad empeze a saltar de felicidad ii mi mama me kedo viendo como ke_**

**_¬¬ ii io: :D REVIEWS!!!! ii ella: ok si ... (y) xDD_**

**_BUENO ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN ESTE CAPI e.e leanlo comiendo palomitas (popcorn) xDD_**

**_Dejen sus reviews, ideas y comentarios :D_**

* * *

III

Querido Diario:

Hoy no quiero saber nada de hombres, o mejor dicho de vampiros. No quiero saber nada de Jasper Hale. Estoy destrozada, si pudiese llorar ya hubiera inundado la casa. Tal vez el amor para toda la eternidad no existe.

Todo empezó como un día perfecto iba a llevar a todos de compras. Y como puedes saber las compras son mi especialidad, y de milagro no me costo convencer a nadie, a casi nadie.

Rose quería comprar nueva ropa porque al parecer Emmett destruyo la mayoría, dudo que Emmett haya rasgado la mayoría de ropa en una platica civilizada, pero bueno no me meteré en los asuntos de esos dos.

Edward y Bella al parecer simplemente los arte, ya que apenas cruce la puerta de su cuarto, y por cierto los interrumpí en pleno beso apasionado, me dijeron que si. Ni siquiera buscaron excusas… fue algo increíble y difícil de creer. Pero el punto es que aceptaron así que los deje en paz y fui a buscar a Jasper, ya que sabía que Esme y Carlisle no se negarían.

-Jassy, alístate vamos de compras hoy.- cante en su oído.

-No quiero… Me gusta la ropa que compre en Dark, Emo & Mas Emo. – suspiro el mientras seguía viendo la televisión. Si es que a esas cosas se les podía decir ropa eran terribles, lo único que pude apreciar fue NEGRO, NEGRO y oh no… mi Jasper no, ROSA!

-¿Qué hice para que me trates así?

- Nada. Solo que me gusta mi ropa.

-Si claro. ¿Quien eres y que hiciste con mi Jasper?

-Hermanitos de mi alma, creí escuchar una discusión. Y sonaba peor que las de Edward y Bella.- entro Emmett en la habitación con la revista semanal de Discovery Kids.

-¡Jasper no me quiere, no nos quiere acompañar a comprar hoy!- solloce mientras abrazaba a Emmett.

Sabia que con un solo sufrimiento de su pequeña hermana Emmett haría todo por que me encontrara mejor.

-¿Por qué no quieres ir Jassy?- pregunto Emmett imitando mi voz y moviendo sus pestañas. No puedo creer que el hermano que yo creía el mas macho hiciera esas cosas de gay.

-No me digas Jassy.

-Ok bebé.

-Emmett podrías comportarte más normal, tus sentimientos siempre me desequilibran, en un momento lujuria al otro vienes con esos sentimientos raros.

-¿Quién le esta diciendo gay a mi oso? – grito Rose mientras se terminaba de abrochar la camisa. Ya sabia que estaban haciendo hace rato. – Jasper por favor solo porque tu seas emo no significa que los demás tengamos que ser raros.

-No soy emo.

- Si lo eres, tus pensamientos te delatan. – dijo Edward desde la otra habitación. – Por cierto cállense, no me permiten a mí y a mi Bella escuchar música.

-Si, claro como si eso estuvieran haciendo. – dijo Emmett sarcástico.

-Discúlpenme, pero aquí el tema principal no es lo que hacen cuando nadie los ve. Si no que convenzan a Jassy de acompañarnos al día de ¡Shopping!- interrumpí al tener una visión de la gran guerra de palabras que se armaría si no detenía a mis hermanos.

-Jasper, en mi opinión deberías ir. Es mejor aguantar un dia a Alice y sus compras, a aguantarla todo un mes recordándote que no la acompañaste. – aconsejo Bella mientras entraba al cuarto de Jasper, al parecer si hizo efecto mi mes de terapia para que siempre aceptara acompañarme.

- Ok. Entendí! Voy a ir de compras, pero yo escogeré mi ropa. – dijo Jasper con una voz que demostraba poder.

- Tú no me vengas con órdenes de Alfa, no puedes andar por la calle con ropa de niño deprimido antisocial. –dije. Al parecer convivir ratos con Jacob, cuando venia a visitar a Bella, o Esme lo obligaba para hacer pruebas con nuevas recetas, me había dado un vocabulario algo, ¿licantropeado?

-¡Alice me tienes arto con tus caprichos! ¡Acaso no me puedes dejar ni una sola vez en paz!– grito por mientras se lanzaba a la cama en un ágil salto.

Fulmine a Jasper con la mirada, no podía creer lo que acababa de decir, en ese momento sentí como mi corazón era aplastado sin piedad, y como cada pedazo caía en un total vacio. Me dirigí rápidamente a la puerta mientras todos miraban en shock a Jasper, si me iba a caer en mil pedazos al menos no lo iba a hacer en frente del causante

-¡El día de compras esta totalmente cancelado! –grite con la voz mas normal que pude disimular, mientras cerraba con fuerza la puerta de mi habitación.

Intente predecir que iba a pasar pero no me sentía con el poder suficiente, no me podía concentrar. Toda mi mente estaba fijada en como me sentía, totalmente destruida.

-¿Alice… quieres hablar? – escuche una voz al otro lado de la puerta.

Continuara! xD

* * *

**_Los dejo en suspenso e.e kien sera el o la ke esta al otro lado de la puerta_**

**_io ia se kien es :D Diganme ustedes kien creen ke es jajaja!!! _**

**_BESOS :D ii gracias_**


	4. Lo que hacía Falta

Bueno aqui les dejo lo que muchos han esperado

AAWWW AMO SUS REVIEWS DEJEN MAS *-* son como

jmmm no see.... como un gran regalo ademas eso me

incentiva xDDD solo pienso: aww mi fic tiene fans asi ke

debo escribir mejor :D ii subir mas rapido :P PORFA DEJEN REVIEWS

II SI KIEREN AGREGUEN A FAVORITAS :D eso me pone igual de feliz

Aqui esta.... QUIEN TOCABA LA PUERTA? XD ahorita lo descubriran

n.n

* * *

-Alice… ¿quieres hablar?- escuche a Edward al otro lado de la puerta.

_-¿Tengo otra opción?_- pensé, mientras abrazaba fuertemente mi almohada, aun las palabras de Jasper se escuchaban en mi mente, golpeándome, causándome el dolor más duro y doloroso que jamás había sentido.

-No, supongo que no. – susurró cuando abrió la puerta. – Estas mal, se te nota.

-_Nooo, fíjate estoy de lo mas feliz, acaso no me vez saltando_- pensé sarcásticamente, mientras me daba la vuelta de forma a no verlo a la cara.

-No se realmente que le paso a Jasper, pero te aseguro que te ama.

-_Si claro, mejor vete a jugar con Bella. Quiero estar S-O-L-A._

-No, no lo hare.

-_Si que lo harás, apúrate mis visiones no fallan._

-Alice, no estas viendo nada.

-_¿Qué te crees mi psicólogo?_

-No, tu hermano mayor.

-_Ahorita no ocupo a nadie. Vete._

Sentía como Edward se sentaba en la esquina de mi cama y me daba un abrazo. No podía creer cuanto necesitaba ese cariño, pero no era lo mismo a lo que Jasper me demostraba.

-Te dejare sola, pero solo por un rato. Regresare pronto, así que nada de tonterías.

-_No soy suicida… ¡Ya vete!_

-Cuídate hermanita. – murmuro cuando cerro la puerta.

-Es un idiota, no te preocupes ya vendrá tirado a tus pies. – escuche a Rose decir desde mi sillón. Cuando diablos había entrado esa chica a mi cuarto.

-Ya no lo amo, ya no me ama. Fin de la historia.

-Por Dios, Alice, solo tú puedes creer esa historia.

-¡¡Ocupo salvación!!-entro Emmett gritando por mientras cerraba la puerta con un gran golpe.

-¿Qué paso Emmett? – le dije con lo poco de voz que me quedaba.

-Toda la casa ta invadida con sentimientos raros, no quiero estar triste. Barney dice que la tristeza es mala. – contesto por mientras se sentaba al lado de Rose.

-Ves, Jasper esta triste. – dijo Rose con una sonrisa, no le gustaba equivocarse nunca. Y menos cuando se trataba de amor.

-Me costo deshacerme de Edward, no me hagan sufrir tanto sacándolos de mi cuarto. Además se que tienen un asunto inconcluso. – gesticule por mientras levantaba mi cara y los veía con una mirada que al parecer les dio miedo.

-Ok, nos vamos. Pero si ocupas algo nos avisas. – dijo Rose jalando a Emmett del brazo.

-Si hermanita, ya le daré sus patadas a ese pelo de león. – añadió Emmett.

-No hagas nada de eso. – conteste rápidamente. Me odiaba por aun seguirlo amando, el ya no me amaba no podía hacer nada.

Salieron del cuarto y me quede totalmente sola. Agudice mi oído al sentir que alguien entraba a la casa.

-Eh… Hola, ¿se encuentra Jasper? – escuche a una voz familiar decir.

-Si, Leah pasa adelante. – contesto Carlisle. Mi padre estaba enterado del asunto pero sabía que ni el ni Esme se meterían. Éramos todos sus hijos y no podían ponerse de una parte o de la otra.

Hey! Esperen… dijo ¿LEAH? Ahora ya entendía de qué se trataba todo esto.

Me pegue a la pared al sentir como entraba al cuarto de Jasper. Iba a escuchar cada palabra que esos dos dijeran. Algo era que Jasper no me amara y otra cosa es que me cambiara por una perra… quiero decir loba.

-Hola, te venia a dejar esto. – dijo por mientras escuchaba como le lanzaba algo a Jasper. Mmm… creo que era su camisa, la que se había quitado la noche del carnaval.

-Ah, gracias. Lo siento por no haberte llamado, al parecer se me perdieron los números telefónicos. – dijo Jasper. Sabía que estaba sonriendo, lo sabía. Tonto mentiroso… como que los perdió si el mismo los lanzo por la ventana del Volvo esa noche.

-No importa. Bueno me voy.

Si, ándate aquí no perteneces perra asquerosa con pulgas.

-No, quédate. ¿Te traigo algo de tomar?-

Tenia que ser caballeroso, Jasper. ¡Pero porque con ella! Esto ya no podía quedarse asi. Si el iba a hacerme eso, pues yo le iba a responder. Sin pensarlo dos veces salte en mi Porche amarillo, y me dirigí a La Push. Creo que iba a necesitar algo de ayuda.

* * *

A quien ira a buscar alice?

Para que lo ira a buscar?

Que esta pasando entre Leah y Jasper?

Imprimacion o.o?

DESCUBRAN TODO ESTO :D EN LOS SIGUIENTES CAPIS

gracias por leer :D APRETEN EL SEXI BOTONCITO VERDE

PARA DEJAR REVIEWS ;) pueden hacerlo tengan o no tengan

cuenta en fanfiction :D GRACIAS!


	5. Pequeños Detalles?

_**Awww agradezco mucho a los que me agregan a favoritos!!!**_

_**Bueno me gustaria decirles que me dejen reviews ademas **_

_**que si creen que mi fic es bueno le digan a mas gente**_

_**un poco de propaganda no me caeria mal :D **_

_**llevo 13 reviews estoii tan feliz x eso!!!**_

_**Igualmente mas reviews me harian MUCHO MAS FELIZ!!!**_

_**me encanta ver cuando la ventanita del correo se abre ii dice**_

_**Recibistes cun correo de xDD y cuando lo abro**_

_**es alguna review o algun favorito!!! :D**_

* * *

Querido Diario:

¡Ya regrese! Fue rápido mi viaje a La Push, pero conseguí todo lo que necesito, ten por asegurado que este será una semana de locos. Jasper Hale las pagara por haberme roto el corazón y ahora por ser ¨amiguito¨ de la tal Leah, y conocía a Jasper hace mas de cuatro décadas así que sabía lo que más le dolía… Así que eso iba a hacer.

Te contare como fue el viaje a La Push… Lindo lugar por cierto pero ocupa una o dos tiendas de moda y volver a pintar las casas, tal vez en un azul celeste o en un verde bosque.

Iba a 130 kilómetros por hora, no solo a Edward le gustaba la velocidad; además mi Porsche era mucho más veloz que su pequeño Volvo. Cuando entre en La Push, baje la velocidad, aunque después de que Bella se casara con Edward extrañamente Jacob y los demás licántropos se llevaban mejor de lo normal, preferí bajar la velocidad para no asustar a los viejos del pueblo.

-¡Hola Seth! ¿Has visto a Jacob? – cante mientras me baja de mi pequeño auto. No pude evitar reírme en voz baja cuando vi la tremenda sorpresa de Seth al ver mi carro. Tal vez cuando cumpliera los dieciséis le daba uno, note que le gusto. Además hacer regalos implica ¡Compras!

-Si, esta en su casa. Alice, te noto triste. – respondió por mientras me observaba los ojos. Oh diablos, hasta el notaba mi tristeza, no puedo creer que un corazón roto afecte tanto la apariencia física.

-Ah, no nada que ver. Solo es que… tengo tiempo sin ir de compras. Yo triste… ¡NUNCA!- me sorprendía cuanta falsedad se notaba en mi voz.

-Lo que tú digas. ¿Quieres que te acompañe adonde Jacob? – Seth era realmente adorable, pero no podía aceptar su ofrecimiento. Lo que iba a hablar con Jacob era de suma importancia.

-No, gracias. – al notar que iba a insistir tuve que tomar una medida extrema. - ¿Seth sabes conducir?

-Por supuesto. – me contesto orgulloso de si mismo.

-Pues, te presto mi Porche. – cante mientras le lanzaba las llaves, no puedo creer que le este prestando a mi hijo, quiero decir mi auto a un chico de quince años… ¡QUINCE AÑOS! – ¡Pero cuídalo! Es como un hijo para mí.

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Si, claro. Bueno me voy, paso a buscar el Porsche dentro de una hora.

-Gracias Alice, eres la mejor en serio. Dentro de una hora estaré aquí.

-Oki, pero nada de hacer cosas sucias en mi auto con alguna chica. – dije riéndome por mientras veía la cara de estúpido que puso.

-No te preocupes… No hay ninguna chica que me guste, al menos no una que no sea vampira y se llame Alice.

En ese momento, mi cara se descompuso totalmente. No esperaba una respuesta así de ese niño. Mi estomago dio un giro total… ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando en mi vida? Primero mi novio me destrozaba y ahora un niño de quince años aceptaba tener algún tipo de fantasía conmigo…

-Jajaja! Era broma, cuidado y te mueres del susto. – iba a matar a Seth, si tuviese corazón ya me hubiera dado un paro cardiaco.

-Bueno, me voy.- le conteste mientras daba saltitos en la calle. Desde donde estaba ya podía ver la desgastada casa roja. Aun, Billy me tenía resentida por no aceptar que le remodelara la casa. Viejo cascarrabias, pero al menos acepto que le remodelara el jardín, ya que con los chicos entrando y saliendo estaba hecho un caos.

Llegue a la entrada de la casa y di dos leves toques a la puerta. Me abrió Billy quien me recibió con una sonrisa, pero al ver que iba sola al parecer se sorprendió.

-Hola Alice. ¿Y ese milagro que no te anda acompañando J…

-¡Hola Billy! Pues, decidí dar una vuelta por La Push hace dos semanas que no venia por acá. Además necesito hablar con Jacob.- dije por mientras sonreía con mucho esfuerzo y buscaba con la mirada a Jacob. Me sorprendía que se pudiera esconder en tan pequeña casa, si hasta yo me sentía gigante allí… y eso es mucho si comparamos a Jake con mi estatura.

-Ah vaya, Jacob está en su cuarto, dice el que estudiando pero de seguro ha de estar dormido. Pasa, sabes que esta es como tu casa. Y por cierto Alice, no digas mentiras te noto rara…

Porque todo el mundo tenía que decirme lo mismo. A caso andaba un rotulo brillante que decía 'Vampira herida por su novio.'

-No es nada, es que últimamente no he dormido bien… quiero decir… Ok ok, me atrapaste. Es que tengo un problema con Jasper, pero nada grave.

-¡Alice! ¿Cómo estas enana? – dijo animadamente Jacob. Mientras me tomaba en sus brazos, si con Emmett me sentía una enana, con el me sentía una hormiga ese chico crecía cada segundo.

-Aquí bien, ¿y tu grandulón?

-Chicos los dejo solos, quede en ir a ver el partido de hoy donde Charlie. Y si llego tarde se enojara. Regreso en la noche. Y Alice, nada de intentar remodelar mi casa por mientras no estoy. – dijo Billy saliendo de la casa, al parecer había alguien afuera esperándolo.

-Adiós Billy, cuídate. – dije. Al parecer me conocía bien, pero no lo suficiente. ¡Cualquiera sabe que Alice Cullen no remodela casas a escondidas, tal vez sin permiso pero no ha escondidas!

Cuando cerró la puerta, le dedique una larga mirada a Jacob, tenía que buscar las palabras como decírselo, las más delicadas palabras que pudiera usar. Ya que esta situación no iba a hacer cómoda ni para mi, y tampoco para él…

-¿Jacob, te importaría ser mi novio amigo, solo por un pequeño lapso de tiempo? Una semana o dos. Es que bueno, tu amiguita Leah esta coqueteándole a Jasper, y Jasper hoy me quebró el corazón, ocupo a alguien para demostrarle que no lo necesito, y como tú eres mi amigo… Pues pensé que no te molestaría tanto, además te prometo que recibirás tu recompensa tal vez un viaje o algún coche, tú sabes uno de esos tipos de detalles.- dije todo sin pararme en ningún momento. Al parecer esas no eran las palabras adecuadas que quería usar pero, ya estaba dicho todo.

Se sentó de un solo golpe en el sofá y me quedo viendo con una cara algo confusa y sorprendida, al menos seguía vivo. Fue una mejor reacción de la que pensé. Se quedo en silencio y mirando al techo por unos largos cinco minutos. Luego me quedo viendo fijamente a la cara.

-¿Ustedes consideran un coche o un viaje como un 'detallito'?- dijo esas palabras como si estuviera diciendo lo más increíble del mundo. Perfecto, le pido que sea mi amigo novio y lo que le sorprende es que no me importe darle un coche… Estos chicos me sorprenden.

-Jacob Black, ¿te pido que seas mi amigo novio por una semana y a ti te sorprende que te vaya a dar un coche o un viaje?

-Ser tu 'amigo novio' como tú dices no me molestaría en absoluto… - dijo levantando una ceja, Jacob me daba tanta risa. Era de esos amigos que tu les decías, tirémonos de paracaídas y el sin pensarlo dice que sí.

-Jajaja, eres único Jake, gracias. – lo abrace con toda la fuerza que pude. Y le hubiera continuado dando las gracias si no es porque escuche mi Porche deteniéndose enfrente de la puerta de la casa.

-Ese es Seth, le preste mi coche por un rato.

-¿¡Le prestaste el Porche a Seth!?

- Ya, no te pongas celoso. A ti te daré un… ¿qué coche quieres?

-Aun me sorprende que me preguntes eso, como si le preguntaras a un niño que dulce quiere. No, no exigiré nada aunque un Lamborghini no estaría mal…

-Ok ok, entendí el subliminal.

-Hola chicos. Alice gracias por prestarme el Porsche te lo traje sin ningún daño. ¿Quieren ver una película?

-Pues, yo ya me voy. ¡Gracias Jacob! Y Seth, ¿Cuándo cumples años? – dije, al abrir la puerta.

-La siguiente semana. ¿Por qué? –pregunto Seth, con una cara de curiosidad que tal vez lograría superar las mías.

-Ah, tal vez te de algún detallito, tu sabes. – conteste con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. – Adiós chicos.

Cerré la puerta, y no pude contener la risa al escuchar a Jacob decirle a Seth: ''Vaya detallito te dará. Será mejor que un dulce te lo aseguro…''

Al regresar a casa, encontré a Jasper y Leah viendo televisión, pero no le iba a hacer una escena, el no se lo merecía. Así que simplemente me fui a abrazar a Emmett con todo el amor que pude, para que viera de cuanto amor se perdía.

Tengo que controlar bien mis emociones, ya que se que el espera que me ponga triste pero no lo hare.

Bueno Diario eso fue todo por hoy, mañana invitare a Jacob a pasar toda una tarde, espero que Jasper Hale este listo para la ola de amor y maldad que llenara la casa…

* * *

**_Jajaja medio vengativa Alice... XD_**

**_El proximo capi lo subire pronto maximo 5 dias despues de hoy_**

**_7 de junio jajaja!!!_**

**_Bueno les agradezco por leerlo :P_**

**_Denle clik a ese sepsii botoncito verde de reviews :D_**

**_i dejen su review :D igual agreguen a favoritos_**

**_"La felicidad, es algo complicado? No sera que nosotros los humanos nos complicamos para encontrarla?" _**

**_:D no se si esa frase alguien ia la dijo pero se me ocurrio en este momento JAJAJA QUE SABIDURIA LA MIA_**

**_Si quieren que les de ayuda para sus fics me dicen por review o por mensaje!! se que soii novata en esto_**

**_pero talvez alguien quiera... talvez? xDDD jajajajaj_**

**_II por cierto 7.7 solo tengo 13 años no se porke me creen tan vieja xDD eso va para alguien ke _**

**_me pregunto la edad ii me dijo ke por lo menos tenia 17... SOLO TENGO 13 (H) ESTOII EN LA DIVINA JUVENTUD_**

**_bueno ia saben APRETEN EL SEXI BOTONCITO VERDE!!!! XD_**


	6. Celos

**_Chicas sorry por haberme tardado xD_**

**_eske me desconcentre de mi trabajo (el fic)_**

**_x jugar un juego e_e xDD es embiciante lo ke juego jaja_**

**_Bueno creo que mañana o pasado subo el capi 7 _**

**_Esque antes de subirlo quiero terminar el 8 ke ia voii por la mitad :D_**

**_Gracias por sus comments ii reviews me encantan ^^_**

**_Les agradezco por leer mi historia *-* me emociona tanto saber _**

**_ke gente ke lee esto le gusta xDD *snif* jajajaja_**

**_Bueno no las distraigo mas sigan leyendo!!!_**

* * *

VI

Querido Diario:

Hoy fue el primer día que Jacob vino a la casa, a visitarme. Jamás pude haber disfrutado tanto mi venganza. Llego un momento en que parecía que la casa estaba llena de envidia, celos y odio… me pregunto porque será. ¡Jajaja! Te contare como fue todo…

Me levante en la mañana inspirada, tenía que verme bien, súper bien. Tenía que hacer que Jasper se maldijera a si mismo por dejar a esta hermosa chica destruida… así que busque en mi armario y escogí una falda corta negra de las mas nuevas que tenia, me la había comprado el sábado pasado, no puedo creer que ese haya sido el ultimo día de compras, tengo que ir de compras pronto, y una camisa sin mangas fucsia, me encantaba como me quedaba ese color, hacia un contraste perfecto con mi piel blanca, y unas zapatillas bajas del mismo color.

Baje danzando, y saludando a todo el que me encontrara, tenía que demostrar que estaba bien, no lo estaba pero por ahorita eso no importaba. Me sentía casi como un robot con una misión instalada: ''Hacer que Jasper Hale se sienta el hombre más estúpido por haberme dicho eso. Y que muera de celos. ''

-Hola hermanito. ¿Qué tal me veo? – le pregunte a Emmett mientras me colgaba de su cuello como una niña pequeña. Tuve una increíble suerte ya que en ese momento Jasper iba saliendo de su habitación.

-¡Te ves hermosa! Acaso hay fiesta hoy y no me avisaron. – Emmett dijo eso con una cara de esperanza, amaba las fiestas por dos razones; la primera es porque tenía una excusa perfecta para poder bailar muy cerca de Rosalie y porque así lucia sus trabajados músculos enfrente de otra gente.

Cuando Emmett termino de decir eso, vi como los ojos de Jasper se abrían como platos al observarme. Cuando lo voltee a ver, cambio su mirada hacia otra parte, y empezó a… ¿estudiar el marco de su puerta?

-No, no hay fiesta. Pero viene Jacob, y lo debo recibir bien vestidita al lobito. – respondí mientras arqueaba una ceja en forma coqueta. Al parecer Jasper escucho ya que golpeo la puerta con una fuerza terrible.

-Hey hermano. ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo? Dudo que a Esme le guste que dejes caer la puerta por un golpe de celos, quiero decir un golpe con fuerza, y en serio se enojara te lo digo por experiencia.- dijo Emmett al mismo tiempo que se reía a carcajadas de la reacción de Jasper al escuchar lo que dije de Jacob.

-No sé a qué te refieres… solo observaba una mancha, que esta emm… ¡Aquí!- respondió nervioso.

-Bueno Emmett, te dejo. Iré a hacerle almuerzo a Jacob, lo invite a almorzar… ¿Emmett sabes donde esta Esme, ocupo que me diga que comida le gusta al lobito? Le hare la comida mas deliciosa que podrá probar en su vida.- exclame mientras bajaba lentamente por las escaleras.

-Alice, no debes de andar por allí, provocando a Jacob. Después no quiero que traigas a vivir a un perro a la casa.- dijo Emmett mientras me guiñaba un ojo. No podía creer que Emmett me estuviera ayudando con mi plan maquiavélico.

¡BOOM!

Apenas escuche ese sonido, subí de nuevo al segundo piso para encontrarme a un Emmett muerto de risa tirado en el piso riéndose y a Jasper con la puerta entre las manos. En ese momento casi me tiro al piso junto a Emmett a reírme, y al mismo tiempo estaba loca por ir a abrazar a Jasper. Pero mi reacción fue diferente.

-¿Y ahora que paso, la puerta estaba mala y la cambiaras? – le pregunte con un tono indiferente, en esto tipo de momentos era cuando agradecía al cielo poder actuar, ocultar mis pensamientos además de controlar mis emociones. En ese momento al parecer Rose llamo a Emmett porque el desapareció de la nada.

-Ah, si… Alice te ves linda con esa ropa. – apenas dijo eso bajo su cabeza, nervioso. Creo que si Jasper fuese humano en ese instante se hubiera sonrojado. A la basura todo el plan, Jasper era simplemente todo lo que yo quería, no iba a dejar que solo por una equivocación de el todo se acabase.

-Grac… – comencé a decir. Pero en ese momento entro Leah corriendo hacia Jasper, casi se le tira encima.

-¡Hola vampirito!- saludo a Jasper efusivamente mientras le daba un abrazo que creo que podría asfixiar a cualquiera.

-¡Hola Leah! ¿Cómo estás?- respondió el devolviéndole el abrazo. Ok, me arrepiento de decir lo anterior. El plan sigue en marcha, hoy más que nunca. Nada de caer en las mentiras de ese traidor.

-¡Alice, te busca Jacob!- escuche a Carlisle decir por mientras Jacob pasaba. Ah… amo que la suerte me acompañe, que momento más justo para que Jake llegara.

-¿Cómo está la vampirita más sexy?- dijo Jake mientras me tapaba los ojos con una mano y con otra ponía algo entre mis manos. ¡Era un oso de peluche! Wow… en serio que Jake se estaba ganando el coche.

-¡Jake! Gracias esta hermoso. Nunca nadie había tenido un detalle tan lindo conmigo. – grite mientras me lanzaba a sus brazos. Jasper no se pudo controlar toda la sala se lleno de rabia y de celos. Vi como se levantaba y se iba abajo con Leah.

En un rápido movimiento le susurre a Jacob las 'Gracias' por haber hecho eso, el me respondió con una sonrisa y bajamos a la cocina. Lo tenía que recompensar de alguna forma por lo que había hecho, además el oso era hermoso, así que le iba a cocinar lo mejor que iba a probar en toda su vida.

Empecé a preparar una langosta a la mantequilla con unas papas al horno, y cuando sentía que Jasper volteaba a ver, mas me pegaba a Jake y le decía frases como "Gracias lobito lindo." "Me podrías pasar eso cariño". Pero algo me tomo por sorpresa, y fue cuando vi que Leah iba a colocar su cabeza en el hombro de MI vampiro. Jake vio la cara que puse y se empezó a reír. Ese tipo de apoyo no ayuda así que fui rápidamente donde ellos. No me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados cuando esa perra, quiero decir loba, se acercaba tanto a Jasper.

-¿Necesitas algo Alice? – me pregunto Jasper. Que una gran sonrisa se le dibujaba en los labios, apuesto que cree que estoy celosa. ¡Pues está equivocado! Bueno en realidad no pero él no tenía porque saberlo.

-Sí, necesito algo. – Arrancarle los cabellos de un solo jalón a esa maldita que era hace no mucho una de mis acompañantes fiel de cuando iba de compras.- ocupo preguntarle algo a Leah.

-¿Qué paso Alice?- su rostro demostraba preocupación al parecer ella sabía que estaba metiéndose con la persona menos indicada.

-Bueno quería saber si…

* * *

**_Que le dira Alice a Leah o:?_**

**_Que pasara con Alice y Jasper?_**

**_Emmett seguira siendo sexi? --- xD obvio jajajaja _**

**_:D Descubra esto en los proximos dos capis de_**

**_Querido Diario (musiquita de suspenso)_**

**_Dejen sus reviews porfiiizz *-*_**

**_Gracias :D atte: _**


	7. Te Declaro La Guerra!

**_Chan chan chan chaaaaaaaan.... xD_**

**_Bueno aqui esta el 7o capi *-* ia tengo el_**

**_8avo listo pero lo subire el martes :D_**

**_ii EN ESE CAPI TENDRE KE PEDIRLES AYUDA EN UNA COSA_**

**_xD aaww gracias por los reviews ando feliz :D_**

**_Espero ke disfruten este capi.... ^^_**

* * *

VII

-Bueno, quería saber si… - me hubiera encantado en ese momento decirle sus noventa verdades, pero me contuve.- Bueno quería saber ¿si quieres algo de comer? Es que le estoy preparando un delicioso platillo a MI Jake, entonces no se si tu quieres.

Dije esas cuantas palabras con la mejor sonrisa que pude, y controle cada una de mis emociones. La cara de estupefacción que pusieron los dos ante mi gran ofrecimiento, no tenía precio. Sentí como de repente toda las emociones de la casa cambiaban, no sabia exactamente por que, hasta que…

-¿Con que ahora es TU Jake? – pregunto Jasper con una cara severa. Al parecer no le importo que le cocinara pero si que le dijera MI Jake.

-Eso a ti no te importa, creo que estas muy ocupado con Leah como para hablar. – voltee a ver a Jasper por un momento y le di una sonrisa macabra, que creo que nadie noto. – Bueno Leah, entonces ¿quieres?

Lo pensó un momento al parecer tenia miedo de que su plato fuera envenenado, o eso me dio a entender. Pero después, asintió y me dio una sonrisa, que al parecer demostraba… ¿Gratitud? Vaya, al menos la loba sabia modales en cierta forma. Ese leve detalle me hizo desistir de mis planes de echarle mucho picante a su langosta.

-Ok, regreso en seguida con tu plato. –dije al momento que corría hacia la cocina. – Cariño, saca otra langosta Leah también comerá. – dije esa frase dirigiéndome a Jake, pero casi me tiro al piso de la risa cuando dije 'Cariño' y Jasper por instinto volteo a ver.

-Si, mi amor. – respondió Jake. Cada momento Jake se auto superaba a si mismo. No se si era porque realmente es mi amigo o por querer tener ese Lamborghini estacionado en su casa. Y de todas formas me daba igual, lo que importaba era que Jasper Hale me rogara perdón, pareceré muy caprichosa pero así soy, y no cambiare.

Decore los platos, lo más profesional que pude. La langosta tenia encima unas hojitas de orégano, una salsa blanca esparcida toda alrededor y un toque de picante, y las papas estaban colocadas encima de una ensalada de lechuga con tomate. Para ser que yo nunca comía, y tenia tiempos de no cocinar desde que Bella se volvió vampira lo había echo muy bien… o eso creía. Ordene el comedor, que nunca usábamos, y coloque un jarrón de flores recién cortadas en el centro, se veía tan tan… YO.

-Leah, Jacob vengan a comer. – canturreé, en unos segundos Leah y Jasper se sentaron en las sillas del lado opuesto al que Jake y yo no sentamos. Da la casualidad que quede enfrente de Jasper.

-Wow, Alice se ve delicioso. – exclamo Leah, cuando vio los platos. Eso comprobaba que mi instinto al buen gusto no era solo en ropa.

-Mi duendecillo, que bello se ve todo. ¡Gracias! – agrego Jake.

-De nada, bueno ahora prueben la comida, quiero saber si sabe también como se mira. – les conteste a los dos licántropos que por su forma de ver al plato no lo iban a comer, lo iban a devorar.

-Estog, esta ben bueno. – comento Jake, con la boca llena de comida. Este chico era único, y sus modales mas únicos aun.

-Jacob, tendría que decirte que no se debe hablar con la boca llena. – le reprimió Jasper. Una sonrisa de superioridad se coloco en su cara, pero yo se la iba a quitar en ese momento.

-Que bien, que te guste mi perrito lindo. – le dije, a Jake totalmente ignorando a Jasper mientras, le acariciaba una mejilla.

Jasper entendió mi juego en ese momento, lo pude notar cuando un leve destello ilumino sus ojos, que en este momento estaban dorados. Dorados como el sol que entraba por mi ventana, cada dia que despertaba junto a el, dorados como todo el oro del mundo que no podían ni llegar al mínimo del valor que Jasper valía para mi. ¡Demonios! En estos momentos no me puedo poner a pensar en esto. ¡Mayor Whitlock, le he declaro la guerra!

-¿Leah que te parece la comida, princesa?- dijo Jasper mientras le tomaba la mano derecha a Leah. ¡Princesa! Como le puede decir así, solo yo soy princesa… Jasper Hale, eres un vil vengador.

Cuando le iba a decir algo más lindo aún a Jake, escuche uno sonidos raros que provenían de la habitación de Emmett y Rose, al principio pensé que eran los quejidos de algún animal; pero después entendí perfectamente que eran.

Quede viendo a Jasper, que se puso algo… ¿Nervioso? Pero, no me dio tiempo de preguntarle ya que sentí como todo el comedor se llenaba de pasión y lujuria. Cuando reaccione, Jake ya estaba tomando mi cara entre sus manos y besándome ferozmente. Tengo que reconocer, este chico si que sabe besar.

Todo paso demasiado rápido, vi como Jasper se alistaba para darle un buen puñetazo a Jacob, pero no pudo ya que Leah se le lanzo encima. Con ese repentino movimiento los dos cayeron al suelo, mientras Jacob y yo nos seguíamos besando. Al parecer, los cambios de emoción afectan mas rápidamente a los licántropos, que a nosotros, pero ya ni podía pensar en eso, no me podía controlar, seguía besando a Jacob sin poder controlarme, además este chico no hacia nada por parar ese beso.

Después de unos cinco minutos de besos continuos y caricias el comedor era un caos, además de nosotros. Todos terminamos despeinados, Jasper y Jacob terminaron con sus camisas echas nada mas que restos de tela inservible y yo no tenia ni idea en que momento me había desprendido de mis zapatos y los había lanzado por la ventana.

Rose y Emmett bajaron tranquilamente, y al ver el caos que había, y ver a Leah encima de Jasper y a Jacob y a mi besándonos como un par de enamorados desenfrenados, empezaron a reírse como locos. Leah, al darse cuenta de la situación se puso roja como un tomate y se levanto rápidamente, pidiéndole un millón de disculpas a Jasper.

La reacción de Jacob fue totalmente diferente…

Hay Diario, espera Esme me llama, creo que quiere ayuda para volver a formar la sala del comedor, que quedo totalmente destruida después de lo que paso hoy. Además hay que comprar casi todo, ya que muchas cosas se quebraron. ¡Compras!

* * *

**_¿Como habra reaccionado Jacob? ö_**

**_¿Que pasara con Jasper y Leah? ö_**

**_¿Emmet y Rose seguiran siendo tan... mmm... activos? ö JAJAJAJAJA XD esa no iba :P_**

**_Descubra todo esto en el siguiente capi!!!! :D_**


	8. Edward Psiquico y Psicologo de Parejas

**_xD gracias por los reivews especialmente a NatuAlice-Quirky, e.e o algo asi sorry por no escribirlo bn eske_**

**_ando medio emocionada, por comentar cada chapter *--* _**

**_Subo el capi 8 O: todo se revela!!!!!!_**

**_OMG jajajaja bueno al final del capi les revelare pa ke ocupo su gran ayuda _**

**_Gracias GRACIAS mil GRACIAS por los reviews_**

* * *

VIII

Ok, Diario, he regresado. Compramos unas cosas maravillosas, además aproveche para comprar unas cuantas prendas, no compre mucho no teníamos tiempo, así que solo compre tres faldas, nueve camisas y dos pantalones; además de siete pares de zapatos. OBVIO.

Como te iba contando…

La reacción de Jake fue totalmente diferente, apenas llegaron Emmett y Rosalie se empezó a reír con ellos, como un loco salido del manicomio.

-Jajajaja. ¿No me digan, estaban hablando de negocios allá arriba?- empezó Jake a decir, en realidad no a decir si no que a gritar. – Duendecillo, si que besas bien. ¡Jajajaja!

-¿Qué diablos dijiste? – inquirió Jasper con una mirada asesina. –Solo yo le puedo decir eso a MI Alice.

- ¿TU Alice? – preguntamos todos al mismo tiempo, mientras volteábamos a ver a Jasper, que bajo la mirada y empezó a titubear.

-Bueno… Quería decir… decir eso en frente de la gente… bueno, eso se considera una falta de educación.

-Si solo eso tienes por decir, ok. Vámonos Jake, podemos seguir con nuestro beso en un lugar mas privado para que el señor educado no nos crea malcriados. – dije dramáticamente en el momento que me daba la vuelta y le guiñaba un ojo a Jake para demostrarle que lo que había dicho solo era parte del plan.

-Si claro, duendecillo hermoso. – respondió Jake con un destello en los ojos. Se notaba que cada vez veía el Lamborghini mas cerca.

-Esperen un momento, ya me tienen artos los dos con sus pensamientos incoherentes y estúpidos. – declaro Edward. ¿Cuándo habían llegado? Según yo andaba de 'cacería' con Bella.

-¿De donde saliste? – inquirió Emmett algo sorprendido por la aparición de su hermano, al parecer temía que Edward haya escuchado sus pensamientos de cuando estaba en el cuarto con Rose. -¿Ahora aparte de leer mentes apareces de la nada? Eso ya no se vale. Por ultimo te venderemos a un circo.

-Llegue, hace más de una hora. Solo que al parecer todos estaban muy ocupados para notarlo.

-No lo estábamos. Solo que eres muy silencioso. – se defendió Rosalie.

-Bueno, pueden dejar de discutir y dejar a Edward explicar lo que iba a empezar a decir hace rato. – apoyo Leah a Edward. A caso esta licántropa iba a defender a cuanto vampiro lindo se le pusiera en frente.

-Bueno, como decía. Jasper y Alice me tienen artos. No pueden parar sus malditos pensamientos de venganza ni un momento. Especialmente tu Jasper, has ideado más de cien planes de los cuales dudo que hagas uno. Y tu Alice, deja de andar haciéndote la disimulada que te mueres por abrazar a Jasper.

En ese momento quería abalanzarme sobre Edward y despedazarlo entero. ¡ACABA DE DECIRLES A TODOS QUE ESTABA CELOSA! Pero a la vez un triunfo personal me llenaba el alma, Jasper Celoso Hale, estaba de verdad celoso.

-Edward, no se necesita ser psíquico raro para saber eso, cualquiera notaba los celos de los dos. – dijeron Emmett y Rosalie.

-Y no olviden la desesperación de Alice, por cierto Alice aun quiero mi Lamborghini. – agrego el maldito traidor de Jacob.

-Y tampoco olviden, los locos celos de Jasper, y todos los sentimientos tristes que lo llenaban. Tanto estar ayudándolo, casi me hace sentir tan emo como el. – traiciono Leah a Jasper.

A caso todo mundo estaba diciendo, todo lo que no debían de decir. Lo único que podía hacer en esos instantes era observar atónita a los demás, y ver como Jasper se ponía cada vez más nervioso.

-Ok, Edward. Aparte de avergonzarnos a los dos terriblemente. ¿Cuál es tu propósito?- me di la vuelta y lo quede viendo fijamente, en ese momento ocupaba hacer esas preguntas. No estaba lo suficiente concentrada como para ver el futuro.

-A esa parte quería llegar, querida hermanita. – sonrió de oreja a oreja. Cosa no muy común en Edward, que demonios pasaba hoy que todo estaba tan raro. – Pareja Hale – Cullen, han recibido una invitación gratis al... – hizo una pasa que intento ser dramática pero no le funciono, ya que Emmett empezó a canturrear la canción de Hannah Montana en voz baja. –show más especial y famoso de todo Estados Unidos.

-¡Vamos a ir a Hannah Montana lo sabia! – grito Emmett emocionado. Al ver su reacción todos nos empezamos a reír menos Edward, que lo miro ofendido.

-No, tonto. Al Show: Edward Psíquico y Psicólogo de Parejas, o abreviado E.P.P.P. – nos habíamos parado de reír pero ante la respuesta de mi hermano las carcajadas resurgieron.

-Edward Psicópata Pedófilo Patán. – susurro Rose mientras se reía, su comentario me causo mucha gracia, pero mas gracia me causo la cara de Edward cuando escucho eso.

-Bueno, si ir a ese programa, lograra que no tenga que soportar más las confesiones emo de Jasper, por mi esta bien. – dijo Leah con una sonrisa macabra.

-Ok, iremos. – respondió Jasper. Que bello, mi Jasper quería solucionar los problemas conmigo. Cuando solucionáramos todo, iba a casarme de nuevo con el tal vez, mi vestido seria diseñado por mi, y lo mandaría a confeccionar a Paris, y decoraría toda la casa con unas flores…

-¿Qué dices tu Alice? – Oh, maldito Edward. Siempre me tienes que interrumpir en lo mejor de mis pensamientos.

-Ah, si. Si iremos.

-No, no van a ir. O al menos primero me debes de contestar algo Alice. – Jacob estaba loco, como se le ocurría decir eso. Jasper se tenso, y casi se podía decir que se notaban en sus ojos las ganas de arrancarle la cabeza.

-¿Qué quieres que te responda Jake?

-¿Si van a ese show raro que dice tu hermano, me darás aun el Lamborghini? – esa me pregunta me tomo por sorpresa, ese lobo si que quería un nuevo coche.

-Obvio tontito. – le frote la barbilla a Jake, debía de disfrutar darle celos a Jasper por lo menos un momento rato mas.

-Bueno, Rose y Emmett váyanse. No son necesarios para mi show. – empezó a mandar Edward.

-Claro que si. ¡Todos esos shows ocupan público! ¿A caso nunca has visto uno de esos shows donde la amante y la esposa cuando ya creen arreglar el problema empiezan a golpearse y a tirarse de los pelos? – cuestiono Rose. Se notaba que mi hermana no se quería perder ni un momento de todo lo que iba a pasar esa tarde.

-Bueno, se pueden quedar.

-¿Y nosotros chupa cabras? ¿Nos podemos ir?- inquirió Jake mientras buscaba con desesperación la puerta.

-Obvio… que NO. Ustedes serán los testigos.

-Esta será una larga tarde… -suspiro Jasper mientras se tiraba en la silla.

-Bueno chicos, pónganse en sus puestos. Leah tu vas acá, Jasper tu siéntate aquí, Jacob colócate aquí y Alice tu aquí. – indico Edward mientras apuntaba unas sillas, y a los licántropos los mandaba detrás de la puerta.

-¿Y nosotros? ¿Qué tipo de trato es este? El público es lo más valioso de un programa, y ustedes nos tratan como basura. Te demandare Edward. – acuso Emmett, mientras se secaba una lagrima falsa.

-Siéntense donde quieran, pero ya cállense. – les grito a Emmett y Rose. – Hola, en esta semana tenemos un caso muy especial, es de una pareja que después de noventa años juntos, se han peleado. Por eso yo, Edward Psíquico y Psicólogo de Parejas los ayudare. – anuncio Edward con un tono 'profesional'.

-¿Ya entramos?- se escucho desde atrás de la puerta a Jacob.

-Me arruinaste la presentación, que mas da, ya pasen.

-Hola mi publico hermoso. - entro diciendo Jake. Dios este chico insisto es único, saluda como si estuviera ante multitudes cuando los únicos que lo ven son Emmett y Rose. – Ya llego su favorito, su mejor aullador, su mejor alfa. – continuo mientras mostraba sus músculos. Me hubiera reído si no es porque sabía que Edward me mataría.

-Jake siéntate. – ordeno Leah mientras lo jalaba de la oreja, eso me recordó a Rosalie jalando a Emmett fuera de las tiendas de juguetes.

-Bueno, Jasper cuéntanos tu versión de la historia.

-Edward, por favor no sigamos con esta ridi…

-Jasper cuéntanos tu versión de la historia, o no los ayudo a solucionar su pelea.

-Ok ok. Ese día hice semejante estupidez, porque andaba mal, esa fecha fue cuando me convirtieron, cuando deje mi vida humana. Necesitaba un tiempo conmigo mismo, por eso me estresó que Alice llegara feliz, ajeno a mis sentimientos. – Cuando escuche a mi Jasper decir eso me deshice, como pude ser tan tonta, el estaba de lo peor y yo llegue con la tontería de salir de compras. Es cierto que las compras son de lo mejor, pero Jasper esta primero, aunque el no lo crea. –Entonces, por eso dije eso pero yo en serio te amo, mi Alice.

En ese momento, nos quedamos viendo. Todos los momentos con Jasper se me vinieron a la mente, desde el principio cuando comenzamos la búsqueda de los Cullens, nuestra primera luna de miel en Francia, las tantas veces que me ha acompañado en compras, nuestros besos… Y aun cuando llevábamos mucho tiempo juntos, yo sentía que con el la eternidad era poca.

-Te amo. – esa frase salió de nuestros labios al mismo tiempo. Si hubiera tenido lagrimas en ese momento se hubieran resbalado por mis mejillas, estaba demasiado emocionada. Jasper vino hacia a mi y me abrazo como siempre lo hace, haciéndome sentir protegida.

-¡Hey! ¿¡Este show es un fraude, donde esta la acción!?- grito Emmett. –¿A caso se olvidan que en estos shows, se insultan, y terminan casi todos tirados en el suelo agarrándose a puñetazos? ¡Quiero acción!

-Emmett, cállate. Además tú ya tuviste mucha acción hoy, con Rosalie. – dijo Leah mientras se llevaba a todos a la sala para dejarnos tiempos a solas a mi Jasper y a mi.

-Te amo, hoy, mañana, siempre y para toda la eternidad. – esa fue la ultima frase de Jasper antes de darme un beso dulce. Es cierto que una semana dándole celos a Jasper hubiese sido perfecta, pero una semana feliz con mi Jasper es perfecta.

Pues allí termino el problema, no te doy tantos detalles ya que tengo una boda por planear, la mía. En dos semanas me volveré a casar con Jasper… Querido Diario, espero que me sigas escuchando. Ya que ahora aparte de Diario, serás como mi agenda para planear todo lo de la boda. Te quiero, aunque seas un libro.

* * *

Jajaajaja bueno al fin !!!! :D Medio romanticon todo

pero eske AAWWW.... jasper ii alice son tan bellos ademas

:$ el amor ke io siento afecta mis fics xDDD

^^ bueno, como veran el trama del problema termino

asi ke no se si kieren ke continue mi fic :$ o lo dejo hasta aca

talvez planee una boda o talvez no ....

USTEDES DECIDEN!!!! desde hoy Domingo 16 hasta el

Miercoles 19 estare viendo los reviews para ver ke deciden :D

Si dicen ke si subire el capi el jueves o el viernes

porke tengo ke pensar en el ;) aprovechare a escribir porke en unos dias

entrare a clases ii con tareas no me animo tanto a escribir :D

Bueno gracias ^^ ii ya saben ustedes deciden


	9. Noticias! Nota Personal

Hooola!!! Bueno lo siento no cumplí mi palabra ya es Viernes y no he subido el capi, pero es que he estado algo ocupada. Y empiezo clases el lunes de nuevo T.T regresar a mi cruel realidad.

Bueno les traigo noticias… una buena… una mala… y otra buena… y otra mala xd

Ok la primera buena… CONTINUO EL FIC!

La primera mala… Solo hare 3 capis mas y terminara el fic, bueno 3 o 4 capis mas.

La otra buena… pues escribiré otro fic, será igual con su toque de humor creo que ese es mi tipo de Fic xD

Y la última mala es que bueno me tardare un poco en subir los capis xque como ya les dije regreso al cole y si baja mi nivel académico mi madre xD mi querida madre me quitara el internet y no quiero eso… ME MUERO SIN INTERNET

:D Bueno chicas creo que eso es todo por ahorita

En los próximos capis veremos la organización de la boda de Alice y finalmente la boda.

Gracias por leer y sus reviews *--*

``Dejen sus reviews… Alice Cullen ya predijo que lo harían.´´ (No queremos que Alice se equivoke vdd!! Jajaja)


	10. ¡Ese Vestido me Pertenece!

**_Chicas looo sientooo en serio, me tarde mucho lo se pero_**

**_es que este lunes regrese al cole y he estado en otro mundo :D_**

**_xD el primer dia y la maestra de Lengua ya me odiaba e_e_**

**_xDDD jajajaja bueno aqui les dejo el capi_**

**_gracias por sus reviews_**

* * *

IX

Oh Querido Diario, mis más sinceras disculpas te he dejado olvidado. Pero es que ando estresada planeando toda la boda que será en una semana. Creo que si no fuera vampiro ya estaría muerta del cansancio o tirada en una esquina durmiendo. Emmett dice que parezco una novia neurótica, psicópata, maniática pero obvio que no es cierto, simplemente hago todo lo que puedo para alcanzar la perfección. Hoy fui con Bella, Rosalie y Esme ha ver el salón donde será la boda. Fue algo increíble, especialmente escuchar los puntos de vista de lo que podríamos hacer en el, tantas diferentes opiniones me confundieron pero para serte franca, no las escuchaba tanto; porque ya tenia mi idea de que hacer en ese inmenso salón…

-Alice, te seré franca… Encuentro el salón muy grande, además no tendremos tantos invitados, ¿o si?- dijo Bella mientras veía nerviosamente todo el espacio. En ese momento le mostré la lista de invitados para que no se estresara, solo quería pocos. – ¿Alice de donde conoces tanta gente? ¡Como van a ser tantos!

-Bella no exageres, solo son doscientos invitados, agradece mas bien que no conozco a mas clanes que no coman humanos. – le respondí burlonamente al ver la cara de incredulidad de ella. –Ya, no me amargues mi buen animo y mejor piensen que podemos hacer en todo este espacio, quiero esta boda sea mas perfecta que las otras.

-Bueno, pues después de la boda, Jasper y tú deben bailar su canción especial, y luego servir la comida para los invitados, a los licántropos debemos darle ración triple por lo menos, y por ultimo todos a bailar con música… - comenzó Esme. Oh mi dulce madre da ideas tan… tradicionales.

-Esme, eso es exactamente como tu hiciste tu boda el año pasado. Fue linda pero mi boda debe ser única, inigualable y deslumbrante.

-¡Yo tengo una idea! – grito Rose mientras se le iluminaba la cara, tanto convivir con Emmett la contagio. –Mira, en el primer baile de ustedes dos que todo sea romantico, y de repente quiten la música y pongan algo mas movido, entonces Jasper te toma la parte de abajo del vestido y esta parte se desprenderá dejándote en una faldita corta de novia. Seria algo inigualable, además le daría su toque sensual…

-Rosalie, creo que a Jasper no le gustaría que en su primer baile de recién casados con Alice tenga que casi desnudarla… Creo que eso le gustaría a Emmett. Quedaría mejor en tu boda, que en la de Alice. – dijo Bella. Bueno al menos ella me ahorro el discurso para decirle que no a Rose, decirle no a ella es algo muy difícil, no es que sea convincente pero se enoja con facilidad y le va a contar a su novio gigante, que toma venganza en contra quien haya herido a su 'conejita' como el le dice.

-Chicas, gracias por sus maravillosas ideas… Gracias, a ustedes tengo decidido todo. ¡La fiesta será de antifaces! Y habrá una fuente de chocolate, otra de whisky y otra de ponche por allá, y todas las mesas de los invitados acá, un escenario con un piano por aquí, y la pared de allá estará llena de fotos de momentos juntos con Jasper.

-Alice, nada de lo que te dijimos tiene que ver con eso. – dijeron las tres al unísono. ¡Oh rayos! Se habían dado cuenta, solo me quedo fingir y actuar…

-¿En serio? Bueno, igual… ¡GRACIAS! – les respondí con mi mejor sonrisa. – Bueno vámonos de vuelta a casa, luego saldré yo sola a comprar las cosas para el salón, quiero que sea una sorpresa para todos, igual mi vestido.

Después de eso llegamos a la casa, con la excusa de que nos habíamos ido una tarde de chicas a cazar, cosa que no nos creyeron pero nos dio igual. Estuve un rato con Jasper y luego les di la excusa que iba a ir a Europa a ver las ultimas colecciones de Gucci y de Chanel, al menos eso si me lo creyeron.

Pase por cada tienda que pude en todo el estado de Washington, compre las mesas de cristal, los manteles blancos, las sillas, compre las fuentes y contrate el servicio para que les instalaran el chocolate, whisky y el ponche en vez del agua, pase por cinco oficinas de organizadores y decoradores de eventos para contratar sus servicios, además de ir a Paris por ultimo a comprar unas cuantas camisas para que me creyeran mi excusa y ver en las mejores Boutiques de diseñadores a ver si hallaba un vestido convincente.

-Madeimoselle Alice, bienvenida. ¿Que la trae por aquí esta vez? – me recibió mi querido y predilecto diseñador mientras me daba un beso en la mano. Es obvio que me tenían que tratar de mil maravillas llevaba un año entero yendo a esa Boutique y gastando miles de dólares. – ¿Gusta de un té, un café o algún refresco?

Cuando me ofreció eso, tuve la idea de decirle 'No gracias, pero unos dos ciervos no me caerían nada mal; llevo dos semanas sin alimentarme y no tengo ganas de ensuciar mi ropa con sangre humana.' Pero creo que ese comentario no me ayudaría en nada.

Después de tres mil dólares y quince minutos, salí de la tienda y vi el vestido, no era un vestido común… era MI vestido, parecía diseñado perfectamente para mi. Sin pensarlo entre a la tienda, y di una simple orden…

-Señorita, por favor deme ese vestido y cóbrelo acá. – ordene mientras le tendía mi tarjeta de crédito Mundial Platinum.

-Lo siento, ese vestido acaba de ser pedido por ella, - respondió la muchacha mientras apuntaba a una chica que estaba de espaldas. Oh no, una vil humana no me quitaría el vestido perfecto para mi boda perfecta, en el lugar perfecto con las decoraciones perfectas.

Me acerque a velocidad humana y le toque el hombro, con unos cuantos dólares la convencería. En el momento que se dio la vuelta vi quien era, no puede ser.

-Señorita… Taylor Swift, creo que necesito hablar un asunto con usted. Soy Alice Cullen, un placer conocerle. – Perfecto, mi cantante moderna favorita me intentaba robar mi vestido, esto lo intentare arreglar por las buenas, pero de que ese vestido será mío lo será.

-Ah, mucho gusto. ¿Qué se te ofrece? ¿Un autógrafo?

-No, es que al parecer ese vestido que tu quieres, bueno pues ese vestido esta destinado para mi.

-No puede ser, lo siento mucho. Me costo mucho hallar un vestido que me gustara para mi boda.

Al parecer, esto será difícil… Vamos Alice piensa en algo, si ya se. Usare, dos técnicas a la vez, el humor y el encanto.

-No seas mala… Te juro que ese video es destinado a mi, casi escucho que me canta ¨You Belong With Me¨ (Tu Perteneces Conmigo)

-Ah, eres fan mía. Ya entendí, quieres decir frente a todos, que en tu boda usaste el vestido que yo quería. – vaya ahora resulto ser egocéntrica, nunca Alice Cullen diría eso, NUNCA.

-No, solo que ese vestido, me quedaría perfecto, así que si me permites… Señorita por favor empáquelo, y cóbrelo a mi tarjeta.

-No le haga caso.

-¡Hágalo!

Al ver que llamaba a seguridad, tuve que tomar una decisión rápida, no podía ir a la cárcel, le haría daño a mi reputación. Así que me llevaría mí vestido sin ningún enredo. Corrí a velocidad inhumana a caja tire diez mil dólares en ella y tome el vestido, Salí de la tienda y corrí como nunca. Ahora era una prófuga de la justicia… ¡Perfecto!

Llegue a Forks y mientras iba cruzando el bosque pensaba con todas mis fuerzas 'Edward sal de la casa ocupo tu ayuda'. No podía entrar con el vestido en los brazos y que mi Jassy lo viera, así que ocupaba pedirle ayuda al único que me podía escuchar sin que los demás lo hicieran. Llegue al garaje de la casa y lo vi apoyado en su Volvo plateado.

-¿Que ocupas? – pregunto, como si no notara que venia con un hermoso vestido de novia en las manos.

-Vestido, tu, guardarlo, un lugar, Jasper, no ver. – le explique mientras le explicaba mas con las manos, me encantaba tratarlo como a un cavernícola.

- Ok yo entenderte. – respondió sarcásticamente mientras con un ligero movimiento me quitaba el vestido de las manos y lo metía en la cajuela del Volvo. – ¡Listo!

-Edward Anthony Cullen, si ese vestido llega a tener una mancha te mato.

-Ok, jefa.

- Ya, subamos o sospecharan.

- Hey por cierto, no subas arriba. Emmett le da una clase a Jasper, de cómo tener el mejor matrimonio, obviamente al estilo Emmett.

-¡Demonios! Solo dejo un momento a Jasper solo, y Emmett ya lo intenta transformar en un stripper… - en ese momento pensé en Jasper haciéndome a mi un show privado. Eso no estaría tan…

-No pienses en esas cosas cerca mío, ya mucho tengo con Emmett y Rose.

- Ok, ok. Bueno estaré arriba, ocupo escuchar esa plática de hermanos.- subí corriendo las escaleras y pegue el oído a la pared del cuarto de Emmett.

- Primera lección Jasper. Sin pasión… no hay ¡NADA! – escuche como Jasper lanzaba un suspiro torturado. Esto iba a hacer una charla muy larga…

* * *

**_El proximo capii se tratara de la charla de Emmett, ademas de lo que Alice piensa_**

**_de cada una de las cosas que dice! ö Sera muy gracioso creo... es que cuando_**

**_escribo sobre Emmett puras stupideces se me vienen a la mente _**

**_Pobre Emmettsito el osito xD_**

**_no en realidad no, pobre Jasper el recibira todo un curso para tener una vida_**

**_romantica perfecta al estilo Emmett_**

**_Vean esto el proximo capi :D x cierto _**

**_DEJEN SUS REVIEWS PORFA!!!! PORFA!!! PORFA!!!!_**


	11. La Escuelita de Emmett

**_Chiiicaas No lo puedo creer pero es cierto... 2 capis mas ... Y TERMINA EL DIARIO DE ALICE CULLEN!!_**

**_Bueno, ahorita acabo de terminar este capi :D XD asi que empezare a trabajar en el siguiente capi_**

**_Pues estoy pensando en hacer un fic de Emmett jajaja ya que en este fic creo que el ha sid muy _**

**_importante pero aun no se..._**

**_Ademas aun no se del todo si sera de Emmett el fic o mejor dicho_**

**_si seguire escribiendo fics tengo ke ver _**

**_Awww en el cole me ha ido muy bn :D solo este martes que se me bajo la presion_**

**_en pleno acto civico y me desmaye nona, pero ia sigo mejor ^^ xD no pude heredar_**

**_los ojos verdes de mi mama si no ke su problema con la presion ¡Rayos!_**

**_Bueno me dejo de tanto hablar ii aki les dejo el capi numero 10!!!! CHAN CHAN CHAAAAN_**

**_PD: GRACIAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS EN SERIO!!! SON SUPER EL APOYO KE ME DAN_**

**_SON LAS MEJORES LEEDORAS DE FIC KE HE PODIDO PEDIR_**

**_POR CIERTO... NESSIE NO EXISTE JAJAJA :D ESKE, QUISE PONER A BELLA_**

**_II A EDWARD SIN HIJOS PARA KE ASI TUVIESEN MAS LIBERTAD DE SALIR CON LOS DEMAS SIN _**

**_PENSAR EN LA PEQUEÑA NESS.... SORRY A LOS AMANTES DE ESA HIBRIDA_**

* * *

X

- Primera lección Jasper. Sin pasión… no hay ¡NADA! – escuche como Jasper lanzaba un suspiro torturado. Esto iba a hacer una charla muy larga…

-Emmett, por favor no me tortures… ¡POR FAVOR! – suplico Jasper mientras se movia impacientemente… ¡Hey esperen! ¿Acaso escuchaba cadenas? Decidi hacer un agujero para poder ver, y cuando lo logre. Lo que vi me aterrorizo completamente, Emmett había encadenado a Jasper en una silla, mientras el tenia varias imágenes de chicas en trajes algo extravagantes pegado por todos lados.

Perfecto, ahora no es que Jasper estuviera recibiendo esa clase rara con Emmett porque quisiera, lo convencieron o lo sobornaron si no porque lo tiene encadenado. Emmett me las iba a pagar, solo tenia una salvación y es que Jasper aprendiera algo productivo de todo esto, no es que sea una vampira con mente sucia, pero que Jasper me hiciera un show personal no me caería nada mal… Con un traje de bombero, o un smoking imitando a James Bond. ¡Oh rayos! Ya me había desconcentrado de todo… ok sigamos.

-Ok, Jasper demuéstrame que aprendiste algo. ¿Cuál es la primera lección? – Emmett era desesperante en su rol como maestro, andaba unos lentes de plástico y todo un traje que lo hacia lucir por lo menos cinco años mayor.

-Sin pasión no hay nada. – dijo Jasper con una voz monótona.

-¿Y la segunda?

Al parecer me perdí una de las lecciones del sabio Emmett mejor escuchaba atentamente.

-No importa donde, cuando, porque, solo importa como y la pasión. – respondió de nuevo Jasper.

Al escuchar esta segunda lección casi se me escapa una risita, pero me contuve tenia mucho por escuchar aun…

-Buen chico, buen chico. Sigamos… Este ejercicio se que te gustara, te mostrare una serie de imágenes y tu me diras lo primero que se te venga a la mente… ¡No! Mejor no, porque mentirías… ¡Edward! Ven acá, necesito tu ayuda. – grito Emmett de lo mas emocionado.

En un segundo Edward estuvo al lado de Emmett, espero que no me delate diciendo que ya llegue a la casa de mis compras, ni que diga lo de mi vestido.

-¿Para que me necesi… -comenzó Edward.

-Mira, querido hermano tienes el honor en participar en la clase más importante de la vida de un vampiro. Así que solo tienes que hacer lo siguiente, lee los pensamientos de Jasper y dime lo primero que el piense cuando vea las imágenes. ¿Ok?

-Claro, esto será divertido. – respondió Edward con una sonrisa malévola.

-Chicos déjenme de tort…- suspiro Jasper.

-Tu cállate, y solo concéntrate en las imágenes, en un futuro me lo agradecerás y Alice también.

No me podía imaginarme a mi misma diciéndole a Emmett 'Emmett, gracias por las clases que le diste a Jasper.' Jamás se lo diría.

-Aquí va la primera imagen, alístate Jasper. – en ese momento Emmett le enseño una imagen de una chica muy linda caminando por una calle en un vestido corto. Maldito Emmett… - ¿En que pensó Jasper, Edward?

-Pensó en… ¿Por qué pensaste en un árbol con ojos caminando?

-Porque en la esquina derecha se ve un árbol, de manzanas, y las manzanas parecen ojos y las ramas brazos.

-Por Dios, como pudiste pensar en eso. Teniendo a esta chica con este vestido, caminando.

-No se, déjame. Son mis pensamientos. – le respondió Jasper a Emmett con una sonrisa de autocontrol.

-Ok, siguiente imagen… -suspiro Emmett disgustado, esta vez era una chica subida en un árbol en una postura no muy decente que digamos. -¿Edward?

-Pues pensé en que linda se vería Bella en esa postura y con esa ropa…

-Edward no me refería a que pensabas… si no a que pensó Jasper.

-Ah, si lo sabía… solo quería bromear. Jasper pensó ahora en un árbol caminando sin ojos pero un mono guindado de sus ramas.

-Jasper Hale, por que rayos piensas cosas así. ¿A caso no tuviste infancia?

-Puede ser… - contesto complacido de nuevo Jasper.

-¡Jasper dos… Emmett cero! – grito entusiasmado Edward.

Me daba mucha risa que alguien derrotara a Emmett en su propio juego, si no fuera porque estaba de espía secreta. Hubiera empezado a animar a mi Jasper, pero todo sea por saber que hablan ellos cuando nosotras no estamos.

-Ok, mira la imagen. – dijo Emmett mientras le mostraba un papel con un traje pequeño de colegiala, pero nada inocente. –Edward, ¿Qué pensó nuestro querido hermano?

-Por Dios Jasper, se mas considerado estoy leyendo tus pensamientos, contrólate.

-Edward ya dime que pensó.

-¡No le digas! – grito Jasper.

-Pensó en Alice con ese traje jugando con los botones de la camiseta.

-Edward, no te vuelvo a ayudar a controlar los enojos de Bella.

-No Jasper, no seas tan cruel. Sabes que Bella enojada es más peligrosa que un puma.

-¿Edward Anthony Cullen, a quien le dices puma? – escucha a Bella gritar mientras subia las escaleras.

-¿No es que ellas no estaban? –pregunto Edward confundido y con mucho miedo.

-Pues al parecer acaban de llegar…

-Edward Cullen, te prohíbo tocarme en dos semanas. – sentencio Bella mientras le lanzaba una almohada en la cara, que si no fuera por los instintos de Edward lo hubiese matado. Bella salió dramáticamente de la habitación, y se encerró en su cuarto, en ese momento Edward la siguió… Esos dos tenían una larga charla por delante. El orgullo de Edward, y el enojo de Bella no son muy buena mezcla.

-¿Mi osito esta aquí? – pregunto Rose con una mirada traviesa en su cara mientras entraba con una bolsa de 'Victoria´s Secret'.

-¡Aquí estoy! – grito Emmett a la vez que levantaba a Rose y se la llevaba en brazos a su cuarto, cerraron la puerta y no supe mas de ellos… y ni lo quería saber.

-¿Que hay de mi? Alguien ayúdeme. – exclamo Jasper en el momento que se cayo de la silla al intentar forcejear con las cadenas que al parecer el mismísimo Emmett había creado.

-Yo te ayudo.

-¡Amor! Que alegría me da ver… Hey espera, ¿hace cuanto estas en la casa?

-Ah, sobre eso… pues yo, bueno… Lo suficiente como para escuchar toda las clases de Emmett.

-O sea que escuchaste, bueno lo que dije, del traje y eso… Lo siento. – supe que si Jasper fuera humano en ese momento estaría rojo como tomate, igualmente yo. Pero no dejaría que mi pobre Jazzy se sintiera culpable por algo así.

-Nada de andarte sintiendo culpable, además quien sabe si tome ideas de esa clase para nuestra luna de miel. – dije con una sonrisa coqueta.

-Oh… - Jasper bajo la mirada pero pude ver como intentaba ocultar una sonrisa. Al parecer no le queda mucho de caballero cuando piensa en mí en ese tipo de trajes… Hombres, hombres, por muy educados siempre siguen siendo animales por dentro. Jajaja, hablando de hombres que son animales debo de darle su Lamborghini a Jake, se me ha olvidado pagárselo, además de que le debo su regalo a Seth.

¡Bueno no perderé más tiempo, y los iré a comprar! Hasta pronto, Diario, cuídate y nada de decirle mis secretos a otros. O si no terminaras como James, destrozado y quemado.

* * *

**_Bueno bueno bueno... :D que les parecio?_**

**_Jajaja por fin Alice le pagara a Jake ii a Seth los carros_**

**_y el prox capi sera largo... MUY LARGO asi que me tardare_**

**_Incluire en el: El regalito de Alice a Jake y Seth, Las ultimas planeaciones de la boda... Y la despedida de soltera de ALice jajaja_**

**_Espero que hayan disfrutado este capi :D _**

**_Dejen reviews PORFA!!!_**


	12. Una Noche de Copas

**_Les prometi un capi largo.. y aqui lo tienen, creo que el martes tal vez suba_**

**_el ultimo capi del Diario de Alice; por cierto si tienen alguna idea para el fic de Emmet..._**

**_Bienvenida sea jajaja :D _**

**_Hay chicas T_T se nos va a casar Alice... (si por mas de una 5ta vez pero SE NOS VA A CASAR)_**

**_eso sera hasta en el prox capi, que tambien creo que sera extenso :D_**

**_Gracias por los Reviews y el Apoyo *-*_**

**_Bueno me dejo de blah blah y las dejo leer!_**

* * *

XI

Querido Diario, estoy exhausta, estresada, feliz, algo ebria…aunque no tengo la menor idea como una vampira puede llegar a estar ebria si supuestamente el alcohol según Carlisle no nos hace daño… Bueno creo que se equivoco porque casi choque una limusina. Ok, en lo que estaba… ¿En que estaba? Ah si… Te contare mi día.

Todo empezó como un dia normal… pero no era un día normal, porque mi vida no es normal, a ni modo que ser vampira sea normal… Oh Dios, no vuelvo a beber en mi vida ni escribir bien puedo, y mañana debo estar deslumbrante a las cuatro de la tarde porque es mi boda… ¡Mi BODA! Lo siento… no puedo ni escribir. ¡Alice, vamos concéntrate! Ok, ahora si estoy concentrada…

Fui en la mañana a la Push y con la ayuda de Edward lleve los dos autos. El conducía el BMW convertible color negro de Seth y yo el Lamborghini rojo de Jacob. Decidimos dejarlos detrás de unos arboles para que tuviera un toque se sorpresa. Y no nos olvidemos de los lindos moños de regalo que les coloque en la parte de enfrente, se veían espectaculares. En un momento me dio ganas de quedarme con el BMW de Seth pero no iba a romper mi promesa.

Fuimos hasta la casa de Jacob donde sospechábamos que también se encontraba Seth, y Edward toco la puerta. Y para nuestra suerte Seth nos abrió.

-¡Hola Alice! ¿Cómo estas? ¿Mañana es tu boda no? ¡Felicidades! – me recibió Seth entusiasmado. Ese chico hablaba más rápido que un vampiro, y lo decía en serio.

-Bien, si, gracias, - Conteste siguiéndole el juego a Seth. - ¿Esta Jacob contigo, Seth?

-Alguien dijo el nombre del chico más sexy del mundo. – dijo Jacob mientras saludaba a Edward con un saludo de manos que parecía a los que hacen los niños pequeños, me sorprendía como ellos eran tan buenos amigos… a veces.

-No, no dijimos Edward. – le contesto Edward mientras le daba un codazo.

-Ja. Ja. Ja. Que gracioso draculín.

-Ok chicos, paren. Venia aquí a… ¡entregarles las tarjetas de invitación! – cante mientras le daba un sobre blanco con letras de oro y un lindo detalle en la esquina que mostraba mi flor favorita y la de Jasper unidas por un listón dorado.

-Que hermosas están. – exclamo Seth, al ver lo delicado del sobre y cada detalle de el mismo.

-Ah y por cierto, debo entregarles una cosa a cada uno.

- ¿Qué cosa? – inquirieron al unísono.

- Pues, vengan a verlo ustedes.

Caminamos un kilometro hasta llegar donde estaban los dos autos. Y al parecer no solo ellos se llevaron una sorpresa…

-¡Sorpresa! – grite mientras quitaba los arbustos que cubrían los dos autos…

-¿Paul que diablos haces dentro de mi Lamborghini?

- ¿Tu Lamborghini? Yo lo encontré aquí tirado… es mío.

-¡Es mío! – grito Jacob con una mirada que parecía que lo quería matar.

-No veo tu nombre escrito en el…

-Pues yo si, y lo veo muy claro. – le respondió Jacob con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Mira la placa, dice JACOB, no PAUL. Por cierto, Alice, que lindo detalle ese.

-De nada. – le respondí, a carcajadas mientras veía la mirada estupefacta de Seth al contemplar su carro, creo que no todos los chicos tienen la posibilidad de tener un BMW como primer carro.

-Ok. Tú ganas… esta vez. – dijo Paul mientras se escondía en unos arbustos y se transformaba en lobo. Pobre Paul… el no tiene regalos… y Seth y Jacob si. Ok, seré bondadosa…

-Paul, compra el número 17 en la lotería. – le grite. Edward, Jacob y Seth me quedaron viendo con los ojos como platos. – No hay devoluciones en sus regalos… si querían la lotería lo hubiesen dicho, pero no lo dijeron así que confórmense con los autos.

-No, quise decir eso. Pero… ES LA LOTERIA. – dijo Seth moviendo sus brazos haciendo gestos.

- Solo esta en dos millones de dólares, ni que fuera tanto.

-Solo… ¿Solo? Dios Alice me sorprendes. – Jacob parecía que iba a sufrir de un paro cardiaco en ese momento.

-Bueno, ya hagamos como si esto no hubiese sucedido. – pase la mano sobre los dos autos cero kilómetros, y los mire con una gran sonrisa. - ¡Sorpresa!

Sin desperdiciar un solo segundo, cada uno se subió a su auto y con la llave que estaba encima del asiento del copiloto los hicieron andar. Nos dijeron adiós con la mano a Edward y a mi, y salieron a una velocidad increíble… pude escuchar un aullido provenir desde el camino donde ellos iban, la palabra euforia se quedaba cortos con ellos dos.

-Alice… siempre te he querido decir algo… - susurro Edward.

-¿Qué paso Edward?

-Bueno te quería decir… que eres una lenta corriendo. – en el momento que termino la frase salió corriendo como loco en dirección a nuestra casa. Maldito tramposo, no dejaría que me ganase. Lancé un tronco que tenía cerca en su dirección que lo golpeo en la espalda y aproveche a rebasarle.

-Y yo siempre he querido decirte que eres un tonto.

Llegamos al fin a la casa, y quedamos en empate, no puedo creer como puede correr tan rápido, no debí haberle lanzado un tronco si no un árbol entero… pero bueno muy tarde para pensar en eso.

Al entrar algo me tomo por sorpresa, vi a Rose, Bella, Leah y Emily vestidas como para una fiesta. ¿Por que ellas estaban vestidas así… y yo no?

-Chicas, creo que se han equivocado de día, no me caso hoy si no mañana. – dije mientras me quitaba una rama de un árbol que había quedado atrapada en mi blusa.

-Oh. No, ya sabemos que mañana es tu boda… pero esta vez decidimos que no puede haber boda sin… - comenzó Rose con una mirada que no podía descifrar.

-¡Despedida de Soltera!- chillaron todas al unísono. Eso si me había tomado por sorpresa… ¿Cómo le hicieron para que yo no lo viera? Mi respuesta fue clara al ver a Leah, ella era una licántropa.

-Pero, pero… ¿Y Jasper? El no me dejara… ¿o si?

-Si, ya lo convencimos. Además… pues para ser justas, Emmett, Edward, Jacob, Seth y Sam, también tendrán su pequeña… fiesta. – dijo Bella con una mirada de disculpas en los ojos.

-Ah vaya… Si claro, mientras nosotras nos quedamos aquí en casa con una pequeña fiesta, ellos irán a algún lugar lleno de mujeres, con MI Jazzy.

-Nadie dijo que nos íbamos a quedar en casa, además nadie dijo pequeña… Pero en lo de lugar lleno de mujeres creo que si tienes razón, todas aquí conocemos a Emmett. – dijo Leah.

-Alice, no nos digas que no. Hemos pasado toda una semana planeando esto. – suplico Emily.

-Ok, ok. Con una condición…

-¿Cuál? – preguntaron las tres con una mirada de desconfianza.

-Pues… si ellos tendrán chicas, nosotras debemos tener chicos. – susurre levantando una ceja en forma picara.

-Hay tonta, eso no lo debiste ni pedir… Cuando te digo que tenemos todo listo… es TODO. – dijo Rose con una sonrisa que deslumbraba a cualquiera.

-Al parecer ustedes ya están listas, solo denme quince minutos y estaré lista.

Asintieron y subí corriendo a mi cuarto. Entre sin mirar atrás, y busque uno de los vestidos que había comprado hace poco, entre las millones de cosas que he comprado en mi vida, esa era una de mis favoritas. Era un vestido color rojo carmesí sin tirantes con una cinta negra que acentuaba mas mi cintura, aunque era algo mas corto de los que normalmente usaba, lo amaba. Busque unos zapatos de tacón bajo color negro… Me mire al espejo y tenia que admitir me veía deslumbrante, me puse un poco de maquillaje ya que los excesos de maquillaje los consideraba totalmente OUT.

Salí del cuarto, y para mi sorpresa me encontré con Jasper, andaba vestido divino. Esa camisa verde le quedaba tan bien, y sonreí al recordar que había sido la que yo le había regalado hace dos semanas.

-¿Dónde cree que va usted tan hermosa, señorita? – me susurro al oído cuando me envolvió en un abrazo.

-Lo mismo me pregunto de usted, mi caballero. ¿Dónde va tan galán? – decidí seguirle el juego. En ese momento le di un beso corto en los labios, sus labios eran tan dulces, tan deliciosos… tan perfectos.

-Las damas primero.

-Bueno, pues hoy saldré con las chicas, les entro esta loca idea de hacerme una despedida de soltera.

-¿Y quien te ha dado permiso para ir?

-Hay mi Jazzy, si yo también ya se de la 'pequeña reunión de hombres' que tendrán ustedes… y que organizo Emmett.

-Me atrapaste en mi propio juego. – rio mientras me daba un beso largo. En ese momento se me cruzo la idea de no ir a la despedida y quedarme con Jasper, pero sabia que si hacia eso las chicas me matarían.

-¡Alice dijiste quince minutos ya van treinta! – grito Rose desde abajo.

-Creo que te debes ir, mi duendecilla. – susurro melancólico Jasper.

-Si, creo que si. – le di un pequeño beso en los labios y lo abrace. Baje las escaleras con la mejor sonrisa que pude.

-¿Hermanita, donde vas que te veo tan bonita? – grito Emmett mientras me quedaba viendo, me daba risa las rimas de primer grado que hacia, y no lo culpaba creo que en Discovery Kids no enseñan un vocabulario muy avanzado que digamos.

-Hey, a mi porque no me dijiste nad… - comenzó a regañarlo Rose.

-¡Hey! No digan más y vámonos, los chicos nos esperan. – dijo Bella con un tono siniestro.

Al principio me sorprendí que 'La Santa Bella' dijera eso, pero note que Edward estaba cerca, y me acorde de su pelea de ayer; casi me muero de la risa al ver la cara que puso Edward, si Jasper era celoso pues Edward era un psicópata posesivo.

-Si, vámonos. – apoyaron Leah y Emily.

-Yo digo que vayamos todas en mi Porsche. – sugerí a la vez que bajábamos todas al garaje.

-¿Quién dijo que íbamos a usar nuestros autos? – dijo Rosalie sarcásticamente.

-Bueno, yo pensaba que…

-Hoy no es noche para pensar nada Alice. Mañana ocuparas pensar en demasiadas cosas así que deja de pensar. – me regaño Emily.

Bajamos al garaje, y mi sorpresa fue increíble al ver una limusina blanca aparcada, cerca de los otros carros. Hasta mi Porsche se veía una cosa mínima comparada con ese flamante auto. Tenia vidrios polarizados, y no tenia ni una sola mancha estaba impecable; era grandísima no me asustaría si viese un jacuzzi instalado adentro… bueno aunque creo que después de todo lo que ha pasado esta noche, nada me sorprendería.

Un elegante chofer se bajo de la limusina y nos abrió la puerta, esperen… desde cuando los choferes usaban un traje tan sexy… estas chicas estaban locas. Note los susurros que provenían de arriba al parecer era Edward y Emmett refunfuñando acerca de mi despedida de soltera, no se como se podían quejar si para las despedidas de Emmett siempre se iban a algún lugar lleno de chicas y no exactamente monjas…

-Pase adelante señorita Alice. – me invito a pasar el chofer. Pasamos las cinco a la gigante limusina y nos sentamos en los asientos de cuero. Me sorprendió al notar los detalles que tenia, además de la comodidad, me hubiera podido tirar a la alfombra y quedarme dormida… pero me acorde que no podía dormir.

Dentro de la limusina había un mini bar lleno de todo tipo de tragos, Leah y Emily tomaron uno cada una. Al ver que yo las contemplaba me ofrecieron un trago.

-No chicas, acuérdense que no nos hace efecto además a de saber horrible.

-Dale Alice, además si no te hace efecto, pues mejor. Y apuesto que nunca lo has probado así que no puedes decir que sabe horrible. – insistió Leah.

-Pásenme a mí, yo soy la valiente de las tres. – Rose le arrebato el trago a Leah y se lo tomo de un trago. – Dios, porque nunca probamos uno de estos, esta delicioso.

- ¿Qué? – le gritamos Bella y yo al mismo tiempo.

-Nada de 'Que' ahorita mismo se toman uno.

Emily nos paso un trago a Bella y a mi, y Rose se puso a probar cada bebida que tuviera alcohol para ver si todas eran tan exquisitas como la anterior. Tome esa cosa que estaba dentro del vaso de un solo, pero no lo pude creer, lo que Rose había dicho era cierto, me recordaba a algo… a algo de mi vida humana, pero no pude saber exactamente a que, ya que los pocos recuerdos que tengo son oscuros y borrosos.

Después de unas cuantas copas mas… Bueno exactamente veinticinco copas cada una…

-Señoritas hemos llegado… - anuncio el chofer.

Bajamos del auto sin mucho equilibrio parecíamos cinco ebrias sin control, ya que casi chocamos con un poste… ¿pero a quien le va a importar cuando iba a mi despedida de soltera? Pues a nadie, y si a alguien le importaba pues que se fuera a la… esquina.

-¡Deme cinco entradas! – grito Bella en la puerta de la discoteca, o lo que yo suponía que era una discoteca.

-Lamento decirles que no aceptamos a ebrios.

-Nada de eso… mire señor, usted es bien guapo y por eso nos debe dejar entrar. – exigió Rosalie

-Chicas en serio no podemos dejar entrar a ebrios, es peligroso para...

-Mire si no nos deja entrar le chupare la sangre.- amenazo Bella. Cuando dijo eso todas nos empezamos a carcajear de la ironía de lo que había dicho.

-¿Además como no deja entrar a ebrios? Si adentro ya están todos ebrios. Si me lo niega mandare a mi alfa a que lo mate. – dijo Emily, al parecer ya le habíamos encontrado mucha gracia a revelar nuestra muy cercanas relaciones con seres sobrenaturales.

- Ok, pasen, pero les advierto que… – nos dijo el hombre con una cara amarga. Ni esperamos a que nos dijera su discurso, poco nos importaba lo que dijera ese hombre calvo y gordo.

-¡Llegamos la reinas de la fiesta, chicos! – grito Leah mientras abría los brazos en forma de entrada espectacular… aunque no tuvo mucho éxito ya que perdió el equilibrio y se cayo de lado.

Empezamos a reírnos como tontas, y Bella trato de ayudar a Leah… pero como dije TRATO, y no lo logro ya que gracias al alcohol tenía peor equilibrio que un humano.

Cuando ya Leah se había logrado levantar, sentimos que unos tipos nos agarraban de las manos y nos jalaban, perdí la conciencia en ese momento, y cuando la recupere…

-Su comprometida y sus hermanas están allí, señor Hale.

-Marie Alice Cullen…

- ¡Cuñado! Mira, no sabes que mal se ha portado Alice, yo que tu le doy unas buenas nalg…

-Bella, cállate… - la interrumpió Jasper. – Ustedes cinco no saben ni siquiera donde están.

-Mentira Jassy Lassy Massy… - grito Rose mientras se levantaba del suelo. – Nosotras estamos… ¿Dónde estamos?

-Mira Rose, nosotras estamos en un lugar, que se ubica en alguna parte, de algún segmento del mundo. – dijo Emily. Ante este comentario todas nos reímos, lo que causo más la furia de Jasper.

-Marie Alice Cu…

-Jasper, ¿sabes lo que le dijo un calcetín a otro calcetín? – le pregunto Leah, que recién despertaba.

-¿Qué le dijo Leah?

-Nada, pero lo que yo te digo es que quiero otra copa mesero.

-Leah, no soy tu mesero.

-Si claro, ahora ya no trabajan ni aunque uno les pague, ya no te daré propina. – amenazo Leah apuntando a Jasper con un dedo.

-Señor, por favor retire a las jóvenes en cinco minutos o le cobrare el doble de la multa.

-Si, ya se. ¿Acaso no ve que negociar con borrachas es difícil? – le grito Jasper al guardia… Si que lo teníamos desesperado.

-Ok, vámonos. – me levante y me incorpore, bueno me medio incorpore. –Sabes Jasper, Leah esta loca. ¿Sabes porque?

- ¿Por qué?

-Porque los calcetines no hablan. – Todas reímos eufóricas, menos Emily que le estaba dando su número de teléfono al guardia, creo que ese guardia iba a tener un gran problema alfa.

Salimos de la comisaria, y llegamos al parqueo donde vi la limusina y mi flamante Porsche. Por lo visto el chofer se había ido, y Jasper había venido en mi Porsche.

-Yo manejare la limusina y tú te llevas mi Porsche. – le dije a Jasper mientras avanzaba tambaleante hacia el asiento de conductor de la limusina.

-No, no estas en condición de conducir.

-Entonces yo conduzco, no chocare. – dijo Bella.

-Nadie de ustedes puede conducir. – Jasper parecía nuestro padre en ese momento.

-Yo conduciré, porque esta fue MI despedida de soltera.

-¡Si! – gritaron las demás.

-Si chocan, las matare… en serio.

Me acerque a Jasper y lo abrace, me sentía algo culpable por hacerlo pasar por estas situaciones.

-Te amo, y no creas que lo digo por que ando medio ebria. Te amo y en serio.

- Lo se, y yo a ti. Pero intenta no chocar por favor.

-Si, no te preocupes.

Nos subimos a la parte de enfrente de la limusina Bella y yo, Rosalie, Leah y Emily se sentaron cerca del mini bar cerca de nosotras. Esperamos a que Jasper saliera del parqueo y lo seguimos, iba conduciendo lo mejor que podía aunque a veces me parecía que la calle daba vueltas, pero no hubo ningún problema hasta que…

-¿Quién soy? – me pregunto Leah, me había tapado los ojos con sus manos. No veía absolutamente nada.

-Leah quita tus estúpidas manos ahorita de mi cara. – le exigí, cuando ella quito sus manos de mi cara note como un árbol estaba casi en frente de nosotras. ¿Desde cuando plantaban arboles en las calles?

-¡Alice cuidado! – escuche a Jasper gritar.

Frene automáticamente, evitando que chocáramos contra el tonto árbol, pero el choque de la cabeza de Bella contra el vidrio de enfrente fue inevitable.

-Ouch, eso dolió.

-Fíjate donde pones tu cabeza. – la regaño Rose.

Vimos a Jasper bajarse del Porsche y venir a nosotras, se veía algo molesto… A quien quería engañar, algo era poco comparada a la expresión que traía en su cara venia MUY molesto. Le iba a decir que no se enojara pero, no nos dijo nada, solo nos saco de un tirón a todas de la limusina y nos llevo caminando a la casa. Nos dejo a todas en la sala y fue a traer el Porsche y luego la limusina.

-Leah y Emily, hoy se quedaran a dormir acá. Esme les dejo una habitación preparada. Bella, Edward me dijo que te dijera que tiene que hablar contigo, Rose Emmett te espera arriba y Alice, acompáñame.

-Si mayor Whitlock. – dijimos todas en coro.

Todas se fueron a donde debían ir, y yo me quede sola con Jasper. Era la primera vez que tenia miedo de lo que me fuera a decir, se veía serio. Creí que me iba a decir algo pero solo se quedo viéndome fijo, así que decidí romper el silencio.

-¿Y que tal te la pasaste en tu despedida? – le pregunto en un susurro.

-Pues, no tuve una. Apenas son la una de la madrugada… Cuando ya nos íbamos a ir nos llamaron de la comisaria para ir a traer a cinco jóvenes, que entraron en un club de Jazz para gente de tercera edad e hicieron un caos… entonces yo decidí ir a traer a esas cinco jóvenes.

-Oh… - no sabía que mas decirle, le arruine su despedida de soltero. ¡Tonta, tonta, tonta! – Lo siento… en serio.

-No importa. Pero a la próxima vez no tomes, al parecer el trago si nos hace efecto…

- Te lo prometo.

Se acerco a mí, y me dio un beso corto en la boca. Luego me tomo entre brazos y me subió a mi habitación.

-Descansa, acuérdate que mañana será nuestra…

-Boda. Lo se, estoy algo ebria pero no es para que se me olvide eso.

-Bueno, te veo mañana en el altar. – me emocione al pensar en esa frase, mañana en el altar…

-Si.

Me dio un beso dulce, y se fue… Quede sola fria oscuridad. Hay por Dios a quien quiero engañar, no quede sola en ese momencuando Jasper casi se iba, le dije que llegara en un rato para que descansaramos juntos, dudo que fuese pecado estar un rato con tu prometido; despues de que ya se casaron mas de cinco veces. Bueno me debo ir, Jasper vendra en cinco segundos...

5.

4.

3.

2.

1...

* * *

**_Posdata de este capi: No dejen que sus mentes sucias crean cosas que no, Alice y Jasper DESCANSARAN._**

**_Ademas mañana sera un dia muy pero muy estresante para todos..._**

**_Habra una sorpresa en la boda y esa sorpresa es.. JAAJA lo sabran hasta el prox capi :D_**

**_Dejen reviews porfa *-*_**

**_y RECUERDEN si tienen alguna idea para el fic de Emmett DIGANMELA!!!_**

**_Xfavor :D_**

**_Gracias por Todo :D nos leemos luego ;) jajaja_**


	13. Suenan las Campanas

**_El ultimo capi T________T waaaah NO LO PUEDO CREER_**

**_Aun me acuerdo :D Cuando dije: '' Hare un fic.... '' ii empeze_**

**_a escribir cosas locas... ii esas cosas locas las fui publicando jajaja!_**

**_Bueno, pues es larguisimo este capi *-* me inspire! _**

**_Hay un invitado sorpresa a la boda :o PARAMORE... jaja broma_**

**_Bueno espero ke hayan disfrutado mi fic a todo lo largo..._**

**_ii les cuento ke hare uno de Emmett pero aun no se cuando empezare_**

**_Se llamara ''La Buena Vida a lo Emmett Cullen'' jajajaja_**

**_Sera super ^^ ii lleno de comedia, ya que ese es mi tipo de cosas :D _**

**_hacer llorar a la gente... PERO DE LA RISA ^^ AJJAA ok las dejo ke leean en paz el capi_**

**_UNA COSA MAS! esta vez si les RUEGO ke dejen sus reviews CADA UNA DE USTEDES KE LEA_**

**_deje su comment :D porfaaaa *--* es como una despedida al fic :D_**

* * *

XII

Querido Diario: Te tengo dos noticias, una buena y la otra mala… Bueno en realidad las dos malas, ya solo te quedan tres paginas de vida, lo se, yo tampoco me lo puedo creer. Y la otra, es que hace dos días fue mi boda. Por favor, no me mates por no haberte contado aun…

De pago te conseguiré un novio, creo que Edward tiene algún libro que tal vez sea lo suficientemente bueno para ti; tal vez ¡Hamlet! Bueno, no nos distraigamos más, te contare todo lo que ha ocurrido…

-¡Rosalie! Vamos, sal de tu cuarto; hoy es mi boda y te necesito… - golpee la puerta levemente con mis nudillos por séptima vez.

-Rosalie en estos momentos no se encuentra, deje su grabación después del tono… - me respondió Emmett.

-Emmett Cullen, déjame salir de aquí ahorita mismo; o si no…

-NO. Ni se te ocurra decir esa amenaza, que es considerada una blasfemia. – chillo Emmett. Por fin la puerta se abrió y Rose salió del cuarto que compartía con Emmett.

-Gracias, por liberar a la princesa, horrible dragón. – le grite a Emmett, lo cual el me respondió mostrándome su asquerosa lengua de sapo.

-¿Ya nos vamos? – me pregunto Rose.

-No, debo de buscar aun a Bella y a Esme…

-Ok, las espero abajo. Yo sacare… ¿en que auto iremos?

-Tu BMW.

-Alístense, para la velocidad. – levanto una ceja y bajo a velocidad vampira al garaje.

Me fui saltando por el pasillo, aun me quedaba la duda de adonde se había ido Jasper; me dijo que iría a hacer unas cuantas cosas pero no ha regresado… Al menos espero que llegue a tiempo a la boda. Llegue a la puerta del cuarto de Bella y Edward, mas vale que estuviera lista o la sacaba de allí sea como sea que anduviera vestida.

-Bella Sw…

-Aquí estoy. – Abrió la puerta en lo que un vampiro dice esternocleidomastoideo, créanme eso es muy rápido, Bella se veía renovada, se reconcilio con Edward obviamente.

-Baja al garaje, allí esta Rose en el BMW. Iré a buscar a Esme, tenemos mucho por hacer… - comencé, pero Bella me interrumpió.

-Tenemos, que arreglarnos, dar los últimos detalles de los vestidos, ver los últimos detalles del salón, revisar que todo esta como tú quieres.

-Se te olvido que…

- Que también hay que ir a ver en el auto que entraras, además de ir a buscar a Jacob que será tu padrino,

-Cierto… ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Alice, nos vienes diciendo esa lista de cosas hace más de dos semanas. Ya relájate, hoy es tu boda disfrútala.

-Já, quien habla la señorita que no quería casarse y estaba más pálida que vampiro cuando entro a la ceremonia, y no me lo niegues o tendré que mostrarte por centésima vez el video de Emmett que te enfoco en ese momento.

-No me lo recuerdes, mejor bajo. Allá te espero…

Me eche a correr para llegar rápido a la puerta del cuarto de mis padres, no teníamos tiempo que perder. Sin pensarlo entre, sin tocar la puerta. Maldito error, no debí haber echo eso nunca…

-¡Alice!- grito Esme.

-Oh… creo que no debí haber visto esto. Esme por favor apúrate un poco, saldremos en quince minutos.

-Hija, no es lo que crees que es…

-Ella estará allí Alice, no te preocupes. – dijo Carlisle decepcionado.

-No se preocupen, hare como si no vi mi regalo de bodas. Por cierto, si se preguntan que lazo combina con ese envoltorio les podría decir que un morado claro.

-Gracias, justamente eso íbamos a ponernos a pensar.

Salí del cuarto, y Carlisle y Esme siguieron envolviendo el hermoso juego de adornos que me habían comprado para esta ocasión, siempre tan detallistas mis padres; aunque realmente sabia que ese era solo parte del regalo ya que el verdadero regalo era… Bueno eso lo digo luego.

Baje al garaje rápidamente, y encontré a Bella y a Rose leyendo algo.

-Esme tardara quince minutos; estaba haciendo algo muy… importante con Carlisle.

-Estaban haciendo… - comenzó Rose.

-Obvio que no, Rose. Ellos no son Emmett y tú. – La señale con un dedo muy pero muy acusador, como podía pensar que nuestros padres adoptivos harían ESO, en la misma casa que nosotros vivíamos.- Estaban envolviendo mi regalo de bodas.

-Solo decía, era una posibilidad.

-Bueno dejen de hablar de la vida sexual de Carlisle y Esme y subamos al auto. – dijo Bella desesperada.

-¿Hablar de nuestra que? – preguntaron Carlisle y Esme que estaban en las escaleras que daban al garaje.

-De su… de su… Bueno de su, vida…-tartamudeo Bella, aunque fuera ya vampira la tontería no se le quitaba del todo.

-¡Neutral! – grito Rose, moviendo los brazos de un lado a otro.

-¿Nuestra vida neutral? – pregunto Carlisle con un tono de burla.

-Si, su vida neutral; ustedes saben que su tipo de vida es bien… neutralizada. – explique mientras, veía con una mirada de rabia a Rose y Bella. Perfecto, ahora por seguirles la corriente a estas dos locas; estaba explicando que la vida de Carlisle y Esme era muy 'neutralizada'.

-Olvidemos el tema, creo que vamos cinco minutos tarde. – Esme al parecer no quería seguir jugando con nuestros nervios…

-No, pero que nos expliquen un poco de nuestra vida neutral. – Carlisle al parecer si…

-No, eso lo hablamos luego, cinco minutos tarde cuenta mucho cuando a una boda se refiere. Así que suban al auto, TODAS. – grito Bella, mientras corría al asiento trasero del BMW, su entrada al BMW hubiese sido muy linda y ágil si no es porque... BOOM.

-Estoy bien, sigamos. – se levanto del suelo, y se sentó cuidadosamente en el asiento de atrás del auto, ya que si le pasaba algo a ese BMW Rose nos mataba; creo que lo usaba de reemplazo de hijo. Esme se sentó al lado de ella, y yo me subí en el asiento copiloto; teníamos un largo día por delante.

-Pero chicas… ¿no me van a contar nada de lo de la vida neutral? – Carlisle a veces en vez de parecer nuestro padre parecía nuestro hermano mayor molestándonos.

-Eso luego, señor neutral. – grite, cuando Rose acelero y salimos disparadas por la salida del garaje. Nos alejamos lo suficiente de la casa y estallamos a carcajadas.

-Se… ñor Ne…utral. ¡Jajajaja! – suspiro Bella entre risas.

-Chicas, yo que ustedes tengo mas cuidado donde hablan sobre ese tema, al menos cuando Carlisle este cerca; si ahorita creen que las estaba molestando créanme… solo es el comienzo. – dijo Esme con una mirada perdida, como si recordara algo.

-¿Qué estas recordando? – le pregunto Rose curiosa cuando se fijo en la mirada de Esme por el retrovisor.

-Nada, nada.

-¡Que nos cuente, que nos cuente! – gritamos todas a la vez, parecíamos chicas de nueve años en vez de ciento-noventa.

-Bueno, es que cuando Carlisle me conoció por primera vez, fue mucho antes de verme muerta… Éramos amigos y una vez, con unas chicas nos estábamos riendo de los chicos por su bueno… ya saben; y dije un comentario sobre el y al notar que todas mis compañeras estaban calladas voltee a ver atrás… para encontrarme con Carlisle muriéndose de risa… Había escuchado lo que había dicho. Pues me molesto con ese tipo de temas por dos semanas, y no exagero… - Esme se quedo en silencio seriamente y nosotras igual… Ni yo me creo esa mentira; apenas termino Esme de contar eso Bella, Rose y yo empezamos a reírnos como locas; la gente que estaba a nuestro lado en el semáforo; nos quedaban viendo como algún par de mujeres raras.

-Saben… estamos las cuatro chicas de la casa; y una dentro de horas se casara así que al menos disfrutemos este momento. – dijo Rose sonriente, le subió a la radio del carro que reproducía una canción movida y me sorprendí a mi misma cuando mi cuerpo reacciono a la música y empecé a bailar sentada y a cantar la canción como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

-Me estas tentandooooooo, hace rato que te ando velandooooo… - cantaba. No tenía la menor idea de donde me sabía esa canción ya que no me gustaba ese tipo de música. Un chico de un carro convertible que estaba al lado nuestro me guiño el ojo, le iba a continuar el juego pero…

-¡Lo siento, pero ella se casara! – grito Rose. – Pero otras estamos solteras. – le guiño un ojo… a MI humano con el que iba a coquetear.

-¡¿Soltera desde cuando?! – escuchamos una voz gritar desde atrás.

Al voltear a ver atrás nos encontramos a todos los chicos, incluyendo a mi Jassy con miradas asesinas al chico del convertible y cuando digo todos los chicos incluyo a Carlisle…

-Rosalie Hale de Cullen, o sea tu. Explícame desde cuando estas soltera. – continuo gritando Emmett.

-Nena, ¿y tu tienes novio? – le pregunto el chico del convertible a Bella.

-¡Nada de andarle diciendo a mi esposa nena, si lo vuelves a decir te rompo la cara! – amenazo Edward, levantándose del asiento del Jeep de Emmett.

-Tranquilo hermano, no molestare a tu chica… ¿Y tu guapura? – le pregunto a Esme. Me sorprendió ese chico; le gustaban todas o es que se iba 'enamorando' fácilmente.

-Discúlpeme joven pero ella es mi esposa. – dijo Carlisle algo mas relajado que los demás.

-Si claro… ¿entonces guapura?

-Mira chiquillo, dejas de decirle así a mi esposa o te mando a matar. – al parecer es correcto decir que los celos sacan lo bestial de los hombres…

Al parecer el tipo se vio algo intimidado, apenas la luz del semáforo se torno verde salió corriendo doblando a la izquierda; no le dimos mas importancia y seguimos nuestro recorrido hacia el Spa. Rose siguió manejando tranquilamente, pero al notar que los chicos seguían el BMW acelero un poco.

-¿Soy yo o nos están siguiendo? – pregunte.

-¡No no las estamos siguiendo! – grito Edward desde atrás. Maldito lector de mentes, ojala que se le trabe un cacahuate en el cerebro y deje de escuchar.

Llegamos al Spa y estacionamos el vehículo en nuestro puesto V.I.P. y los chicos estacionaron el Jeep al lado nuestro, me parecía gracioso el contraste que hacia el gran Jeep entre los demás carros que había.

-¿No es que no nos seguían? – pregunto Esme.

-No, no las seguíamos. – le respondió Carlisle.

-¿Entonces que hacen aquí? – Bella al parecer no parecía cómoda de que Edward estuviera en un lugar lleno de chicas.

-Pues lo mismo que ustedes, supongo. – contesto Edward con un tono macabro en su voz.

-¿Y que se supone que hacemos nosotras? – pregunto Rosalie.

-Ponerse lindas… - Emmett movió sus pestañas en forma femenina y fingió que tenia una cartera en su mano.

-Explíquense bien… - les dije seriamente, no me gustaba que jugaran así con nosotras.

-Bueno, venimos aquí… a ponernos lindos para la boda. – Jasper se veía divertido con la idea, es cierto que piensan que mi Jassy es emo pero no lo es…. Bueno a veces si lo es, pareciera que tuviera un horario: martes y jueves eran sus días emo, creo.

Entramos al Spa, y vale más quedamos en pisos distintos, los chicos en el piso tres y nosotras en el cinco; no contare todo este momento de relajación, ya que te quedan dos páginas y esos detalles no son tan importantes. Solo hay un dato importante de esto… ¡Que masajistas más SEXIS!

Después de cinco horas llenas de masajes, baños, más masajes y obviamente mas masajistas lindos, salimos del Spa; totalmente relajadas y aunque los vampiros éramos muy lindos físicamente después de ese 'arduo' tratamiento nos veíamos mas espectaculares, cosa que a muchos les costaría imaginarlo. Todo iba perfecto hasta que…

-Quedamos mejores que ustedes. – presumió Emmett a la vez que iban saliendo de la sala de Spa. – Bueno, es que LAS masajistas eran muy buenas.

-Cállate. – dijo Rose tranquilamente, me sorprendió ver a Rose calmada pero recordé que andaba relajada por los masajes.

-Y si no quiero… No. no dije eso, no quiero que me amenaces con ya sabes que. – Emmett corrió al estacionamiento como si huyera de la posible amenaza de Rose. Lo seguimos, nadie hablo en el camino; aunque iba discutiendo mentalmente con Edward porque el quería que hubiera trago en la fiesta; para jugar con Emmett, pero obviamente después de lo que paso en la fiesta de soltera no quería ver el trago en toda mi eternidad. Realmente me entretuvo la conversación, yo pensaba lo que iba a decir y Edward lo decidía pasamos así todo el camino.

-Ya te dije rata de laboratorio, que no habrá ni una sola gota de alcohol en la boda ni en la fiesta. – pensé con tono cortante, me estaba hartando su insistencia.

-Vamos duende, no seas tonta; ¿a caso no te agradaría ver a Emmett borracho encima de las mesas? – la visión se me vino a la cabeza, Edward no me conocía; si yo decía no es NO.

-Déjame pensarlo… NO.

Rose estaciono el coche y bajamos, todos se fueron corriendo arriba; mi armario que era del tamaño de mi cuarto lo había diseñado a manera de que no sirviera de un salón de belleza, aunque no nos quedaba mucho por hacer mas que peinarnos, maquillarnos y vestirnos. Pero Jasper y yo nos quedamos abajo, hasta que quedamos solos…

-¿Qué hubiese pasado con ese humano si nosotros no las hubiéramos interrumpido? – bajo la cabeza, no entendí su pregunta parecía decepcionado y a la vez nervioso.

-No te entiendo. – el ambiente se puso tenso, no entendía nada.

-Tú… estabas coqueteando con ese humano. ¿Qué hubieses echo después si no las hubiéramos interrumpido?

-Jasper Hale, ¿estas celoso de un humano? – me daba risa ese momento; yo ya había estado celosa de humanas que coqueteaban con Jasper, pero el nunca se había puesto así, al parecer yo no era la novia neurótica si no el… ¿Qué tipo de persona se pone celosa horas antes de casarse?

-Nunca dije eso, solo pregunto. Es que no se que hubiese pas… - lo interrumpí callándolo con un beso en la boca, no quería escuchar todo un discurso que no tenia caso, odiaba que Jasper se pusiera así por tonterías. Hombres… quien los entiende.

-¿Te queda alguna duda? – lo mire a los ojos fijamente, me daba risa ver lo nervioso que estaba ahora.

-Ninguna, mi lady.

-Más le vale Mayor Whitlock.

-Bueno, debe irse a alistar; la quiero ver hermosa como siempre esta noche.

-Si, mi mayor. – hice un saludo militar seguido de un corto beso en los labios y corrí arriba.

Me encontré con Emmett en el camino que llevaba unos látigos de cuero negro y segui caminado… ¡Esperen! ¿Unos látigos?

-¿Adonde vas con eso?

-No te importa, es sorpresa.

-Emmett Cullen si llega a ser algo malo te mato.

-Si si claro, si sigues así de enojada te saldrán arrugas y pelo verde.

-¡No! No digas esas cosas. – odiaba a Emmett, sabia mis puntos débiles. Sabia que no me iba a salir nunca arrugas o pelo verde… ¿o si?

Llegue a mi armario, y cuando llegue vi que todas estaban listas; eso no era justo. Me iba a empezar a quejar pero ellas avanzaron hacia mi con una mirada amenazante, Rose llevaba una secadora de pelo en la mano, Bella una bolsa llena de maquillaje y Esme mi vestido. Por la cara que llevaban, hubiera salido corriendo, no parecían chicas dispuestas a ayudarme a alistarme para mi boda si no asesinas en serie con armas en sus manos.

-Siéntate, nosotras nos encargamos de lo demás… - Esme por muy tranquila que haya dicho esa frase parecía amenazante, así que sin dudarlo no dije ni una palabra y me senté en la silla que estaba frente al gran espejo.

Todo creí que iba a ser normal pero en ese momento me cubrieron los ojos con una manta y no pude ver nada de todo lo que me hacían, solo escuchaba susurros, telas, y mas ruidos. Esto era realmente desesperante, y tampoco podía ver que iban a hacer ya que cambiaban de decisión a cada momento. ESTO ERA UN JUEGO SUCIO. Pero luego me reí en voz baja me iban a tener que quitar la venda de los ojos para maquillármelos, así que me relaje y deje que hicieran todo.

-Alice, levántate. – me dijo Bella, me despojaron de mi ropa y me pusieron lo otro, podía sentir contra mi cuerpo la suave textura de la seda y las demás telas. Era divertido no poder ver nada, de vez en cuando debería rehusarme a mis visiones.

Me quitaron la venda pero inmediatamente le dieron vuelta a la silla para quedar espaldas al espejo y no me pude ver ni un centímetro. Rose se coloco en frente mío y me maquillo, ligeramente, y me coloco brillo en los labios. Me sentía bien, pero quería verme, NECESITABA verme.

Después de otros quince minutos de tortura le dieron vuelta a la silla, me quede en shock… Mi vestido caía perfectamente hasta el suelo, la parte de arriba era pegada con detalles cristalinos, un escote pequeño en la espalda; hacia juego perfecto con los zapatos blancos que me había regalado Rose hace dos semanas; mi pelo no era el pelo de puercoespín, como le decía Edward, de todos los días si no que estaba en puntas perfectas que hacían notar aun mas mis delicadas facciones.

Si hubiese tenido lagrimas hubiera llorado de la emoción y felicidad, les debía mucho a esas psicópatas, bueno quiero decir a Esme, Rosalie y Bella. Me veía hermosa, no es que fuera vanidosa, bueno si lo soy pero no exagero; pero en ese momento cualquier chica se sentiría de esa forma, en serio podría vender a Rosalie, Bella y Esme a Paris para que arreglaran a las modelos me pagarían mucho dinero.

Alguien toco la puerta, era Carlisle. Entro sin que nadie le dijera que estábamos listas; tal vez ya lo sabía.

-Que hermosas están todas. – se acerco a Esme y la abrazo, eso demostraba su predilección, y realmente no nos hería ya que no podíamos comparar ese tipo de cariño con el que nos expresaba a nosotros. - Los chicos ya salieron hacia el salón. Alice, gracias por aceptar mi idea de que la boda la dirija un cura, por cierto. – le respondí con una sonrisa a Carlisle, no tenia palabras… cosa muy rara en mi que era la que SIEMPRE tenia palabras… y hasta de mas.

Después de unos cuantos detalles mas, salimos en el auto en el que iba a hacer mi entrada, era una limusina blanca; al verla Bella, Rose y yo nos empezamos a reír ya que nos recordó a nuestra noche de copas. Nos fuimos todos atrás, cada quien iba metido en sus propios pensamientos. ¡Wow! Se sentía tan bien decir eso, casi nunca se podía decir ya que Edward nos podía leer la mente, se que siempre repito esa 'cualidad' de mi hermano pero en serio, es triste no tener privacidad. Todo iba tranquilo hasta que sentimos que alguien tocaba su bocina detrás de nosotros, era Jake y Seth; venían detrás de nosotros.

Era curioso que hubiese escogido a Jake de padrino, pero es que me daba risa pensar en que Jasper no lo quería mucho desde cuando nos peleamos y el me sirvió de 'amigovio'.

-¿Y Leah, Sue, Charlie, Emily y los demás? – grito Bella por la ventana.

-¡Se fueron en mi BMW y en el coche de Leah! – grito Seth con una sonrisa. Todos los de la manada y los quileutes que conocíamos tenían buenos coches, la mayoría eran regalos de cumpleaños que dábamos, todos menos a Leah, ella no acepto que le regaláramos un coche, pero nos sorprendió al llegar el día de su cumpleaños en un flamante Mercedes, cuando le preguntamos de donde lo había sacado nos contesto con una simple palabra: 'Ahorros'.

El camino hacia el salón se me hizo demasiado corto, los nervios me estaban matando. ¿Qué pasaba si se me olvidaba decir 'Si, acepto'? ¡Maldición! No debía estar nerviosa, soy Alice Nervios de Acero Cullen.

-Alice, cariño, baja del coche ya llegamos. – Esme me jalaba de un brazo. En ese momento del susto un gritito se me escapo, a lo que Esme me soltó la mano y me quedo viendo anonadada.

-No pasa nada, sigamos. No estoy nerviosa, Esme. No creas eso. Jamás. Sabias que dos mas dos es cuatro pero si aplicamos la ley de… ¡Ok ese no es el punto, no estoy nerviosa!

-¿Alice, que rayos te pasa? – me pregunto Bella con un tono preocupado en su voz.

-Nada, sigamos…

En ese momento cuando íbamos cruzando el jardín que quedaba en frente del salón, empezó a sonar claramente la canción que Edward tocaba siempre en cada boda de Jasper y mía. El le había dado al principio el titulo de 'Pobre Jasper, la Duende lo Cazo' pero a la intervención de mi Jassy le cambio el nombre. Rosalie se fue a poner en el sitio de la madrina ya que rife para decidir quien seria mi madrina esta vez y ella gano; Esme se coloco en su asiento junto con Bella; pude apreciar a Emmett grabando todo, y por ultimo al final del pasillo a Jasper, vestido con un flamante traje. En ese momento si no es porque Carlisle me estaba sosteniendo fuertemente me hubiese derrumbado, el estaba tan lindo… tan hermoso, estaba tan… Jasper.

Avanzamos al compas de la canción, me fije en cada persona que estaba en la boda, todos se veían felices, obviamente no mas felices que Jasper y yo, pero si se notaba que se sentían dichosos por nosotros. Llegue al final del camino y Carlisle puso mi mano sobre la de Jass, se alejo de nosotros y se sentó al lado de Esme. Vimos los dos al sacerdote, y nos hincamos para recibir toda la misa; si lo se dos vampiros casándose y que un sacerdote los case es raro, pero quise complacer a Carlisle una vez en toda la eternidad. Escuchamos la ceremonia atentamente cada palabra se iba memorizando en mi cabeza, quería recordar este momento para siempre. En ese momento llegaron las palabras esperadas…

-¿Alice Cullen, aceptas a Jasper Hale como tu legítimo esposo?- dijo el sacerdote, Jasper me quedo viendo fijamente a los ojos, y sentí todas las miradas de cada una de las personas que estaba allí.

-Si, acepto. – la voz me sonó con una certeza que yo misma me sorprendí, y me alegre por ello. Me hubiese muerto de la vergüenza si mi voz al decir esa frase hubiera sonado a ratón arrepentido.

-Jasper Hale, acepta a Alice Cullen como su legitim…

-¡Si, acepto! – voltee a mirar a Jasper, me respondió con una sonrisa llena de vergüenza, al parecer la emoción no dejo que el cura terminara la frase; pero eso no me molesto en lo mas mínimo, mas bien me causaba un poco de risa.

-Si alguien se opone a este matrimonio que hable o calle para siempre… - anuncio el sacerdote como si estuviera dando un último conteo. En mi mente sonó como si una bomba estuviese a punto de explotar. 5…4…3…2…

-¡Esos chicos no se pueden casar! – grito alguien desde la entrada del salón. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? En ese momento volteamos todos a ver de donde provenía esa voz.

-¡Tu, enana ladrona, no te puedes casar usando MI vestido, por tu culpa tuve que retrasar mi boda! – distinguí esa voz, solo podía ser de una persona…

-¡Taylor Swift! – grito Bella y corrió como si su alma se la llevase el diablo, perfecto ni mi hermana me iba a apoyar. – Sabes, me encantan tus canciones a la próxima podrías nombrar una canción algo así como 'Por ti me volvería Vampira', no tomes muy directo el titulo… ya que los vampiros no existen. Pero yo que tu la nombraría así, seria un HIT total.

-Si, si claro. Como decía… - me quedo viendo, y se lanzo a correr hacia mí. En ese momento me gusto haberle quebrado el cuello y dejarla tirada en el suelo, pero no podía ni quería; era mi cantante favorita… que estaba interrumpiendo mi boda, pero eso no importa… BUENO si importaba; pero dudo que un cura no quede traumado psicológicamente si ve a una indefensa chica como yo hacer eso.

-Podemos arreglar esto de una buena forma… - empecé diciendo.

-¡Nada de eso, me das ese vestido o te mato!

-Wow, que agresiva. Tus canciones se ven románticas no asesinas…

-¡Cállate! ¡Policía! – ¿Vino desde Paris hasta Forks por un vestido y ADEMAS trajo policías? Y yo que me creía obsesionada con la ropa…

Pensé que estaba inventando, pero en ese momento mas de cinco policías entraron en el salón, e iban cargado de todo tipo de cosas, una pantalla, una video cámara, unas esposas, tres armas y una mesa. Colocaron todo rápidamente haciendo una mini comisaria allí mismo, eso no quedaba nada bien en el salón, me las iban a pagar.

-Señora Cullen, siéntese aquí, Señorita Swift, acá. – anuncio un policía gordo, con gafas de terrible marca.

-Soy señorita aun, por su culpa. – les recrimine, y me senté con un momento mejor que el de una bailarina profesional.

Le dieron 'play' al video que estaba dentro de la video cámara, y pudimos ver claramente la escena de mi 'robo' del vestido. Aunque nadie me podía inculpar solo se me veía peleando por el vestido y luego se veía el vestido flotando en el aire con una sombra. ¿A caso no conocían a los fantasmas? ¿Los malos espíritus? ¿Los duendes? Si los vampiros existíamos pues tal vez ellos también, y me deben echar la culpa a MÍ… aunque que ande el vestido puesto creo que explica un poco.

-¿Qué explicación le das a eso ladrona? – me inculpo la cantante de country con un dedo muy acusador cerca de mi cara.

-Pues, que yo no fui.

-Señorita Cullen, confiese. – dijo un policía muy enfadado.

-¿Cuánto ocupamos pagar para que no inculpen a nuestra hermana, y nos dejen terminar la boda? - ¡Que viva el soborno! Eso era algo que me gustaba mucho de Edward siempre hallaba la manera fácil de salir de los problemas.

-¡Espera! Que aun no acepten el soborno, este video esta quedando mejor que una película de Hollywood, hasta a una famosa tenemos. – Emmett estaba recorriendo el salón, para encontrar la mejor toma.

-Emmett… CALLATE. – gritamos todos los del salón, menos los guardias y Taylor.

-No aceptamos sobornos, joven. – maldición, ahora es que los policías se creían buenos.

En eso, todo pasó rápido… Jacob se transformo en lobo y mordió suavemente a uno de los guardias, Edward golpeo de un puñetazo, también suave, a otro, Jasper pateo a otro en sus partes sensibles, Seth le quebró una copa en la cabeza al guardia de lentes oscuro, Emmett golpeo al último guardia, y Rosalie hizo que Taylor cayera 'dormida' de un golpe.

-Problema resuelto. – declaro Seth con una sonrisa.

-Pero tenemos un problema chicos… - Carlisle se noto afligido al decir eso.

-¿Cuál Carlisle? – pregunto Bella. Carlisle en vez de contestarnos apunto hacia al lugar donde se encontraba el sacerdote desmayado, y pálido con un tono medio verdoso. ¿Ahora quien me casaría? En eso una idea se me vino a la mente…

-Hermanito lindo, ¿aun tienes tu papel ese, para poder casar a la gente? – mire a Emmett con los ojos de perrito triste y pestañeaba cada milisegundo para darle un toque mas… melancólico, dramático y un toque mas YO.

-Bueno, pero si los caso deben convencer a Rose de… ustedes ya saben. – Emmett levanto una ceja y miro a Rose con una mirada que creo que debería estar prohibida.

-Ok, acepto si convencen a Bella de que me preste su vestido. – Rose sonrio, y nos quedo viendo como si eso fuera un reto para mi.

-¿Bella? – la mire y le rogué con la mirada.

-Acepto, pero deben de convencer a Edward de que deje gastar tanto dinero en mí. - ¿A caso todos tenían una condición?

-Si, con la condición de que…

-NO. Ya dejen sus condiciones se van a sentar, tu, Emmett, nos vas a casar y los demás se sientan y callan, o los mato. Tanto estrés me tiene arto a caso no saben que debo aguantar cada sentimiento que se les cruza por su estúpido cerebro. – todos quedamos viendo a Jasper con los ojos como platos…

- ¿Jassy estas enojado?

-No mi duendecito, solo que quiero que nos casen. – su tono se cambio totalmente cuando me hablo, lo que hacia el amor…

-Bueno, a ver… Ok vamos directo al punto. Los declaro Marido y Mujer, hasta el fin de los tiempos, por todos lo que quieran. Y si uno se enferma pues lo siento el otro debe cuidar de el, aunque ustedes saben que no nos enfermamos… Bueno como decía, deben amarse, respetarse y siempre disfrutar de una relación activa, ¿saben a lo que me refiero no?

-¡Emmett! – lo regaño Carlisle desde su asiento.

-Lo siento, sentí la necesidad de decirlo. Bueno, ámense todo lo que quieran, no hagan mucho ruido en la noche porque debemos descansar…

-¡EMMETT! – Esme estaba algo enojada, pero no mucho. Era imposible que Esme se enojara con nosotros.

-Ya, no me regañen. Los declaro marido y mujer… Dense el beso, y espero uno mejor que los de Hollywood.

-Te amo, para toda la eternidad… - nos dijimos ambos, antes de unir nuestros labios.

Y así, nos dimos un beso para concluir la ceremonia; y de acompañamiento no pudo faltar el coro de aullidos de la manada y a Emmett gritando… Esta es nuestra forma de vivir, y creo que con ella podría vivir para toda la eternidad.

Después de la boda, todo fue muy rápido, Jasper y yo nos fuimos a España, desde aquí te estoy escribiendo, y por lo que pude ver Esme nos dará nuestra casa al regresar; yo opino que nos esta dando casas a cada pareja para liberarse de nosotros, pero realmente ese es todo un misterio a lo Cullen, nadie sabe ni sabrá nada.

Sobre el cura, solo me queda decir que quedo algo traumado pero, le hicimos creer que fue un sueño, y los policías amanecieron dormidos en un hotel cinco estrellas asi que dudo que tengan de que quejarse… A Taylor le di un fin mas lindo, ya que la deje con el vestido puesto en un bosque. Pero según mi visión encontrara el camino además… la muy 'linda' hará dinero, vendiéndole la idea de vampiros a una escritora… aun no se cual es el nombre de la mujer creo que es como Steph… algo. Bueno ni idea… ahorita no me estresare con eso ya que disfruto de la mejor luna de miel del mundo.

Diario tu fin ha llegado en serio, te extrañare, te agradezco por no decir mis secretos… o eso creo. ¿Le has dicho algo a alguien? Bueno… ya sabes, si me entero de algo, terminaras como James…

¡Adiós para siempre mi diario!

Creo que solo me queda decir… Colorín, colorado, este Diario se ha acabado.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Y aqui ha terminado el Diario.... CHICAS GRACIAS POR TODO SU APOYO_**

**_SUS REVIEWS :D SIEMPRE ME HAN DADO MUCHO APOYO!!! ii tambn agradezco_**

**_a todos mis amigos ^^ ke tuvieron ke soportar leer mis ideas JAJAJAJA_**

**_Bueno espero pronto comenzar el fic de Emmett! el cual sera de pura comedia!_**

**_T_T a caso no les da tristeza que ya termine el fic?_**

**_pues a mi siiiiiii *snif* _**

**_Buenooo nos leemos luego_**

**_DEJEN SUS REVIEWS PORFA, YA EMPEZARE MIS IDEAS PARA EL FIC DE EMMETT_**

**_LAS QUIERO !!!! BESOS :D_**

**_II DISFRUTEN LA VIDA ^^ que para eso estamos!_**

**_ATTE: _**


End file.
